Too Little Too Late
by rita louise evans
Summary: Randy has everything he could ask for a wife and daugther and a dream job in the WWE. But when he chooses wrestling over his family will he lose the ones he truly loves. Randy and Lita pairing please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Too Little Too Late**

**Prologue **

Randy and Lita have been together for eight years and married for six years and they have a five year old daughter Mya. Randy is still in the WWE and comes home every chance he gets, he loves his wife and daughter so much he'd be lost with out them.

**Chapter 1**

Randy was getting ready to go home when John came in.

"Hey Randy" John said.

"Hey John what's up" Randy asked.

"Not much Vince told me to come and get you he wants to speak to you" John said.

"Ok thanks John" Randy said.

"That's ok so are you going home now" John asked.

"Yeah I can't wait I really miss them being on the road" Randy said.

"I know how you fell I miss Torrie and Junior all the time" John said.

"How are they" Randy asked.

"They're great I'm going home as well" John said.

"Say hi for me" Randy asked.

"I will say hi to Lita and Mya for me" John asked.

"I will I better go you know what Vince is like" Randy said.

"Ok I'll see you later" John said.

Then Randy went to see Vince.

"Ah Randy I need you to go on the tour of Europe" Vince said as Randy entered his office.

"Vince I needed this time to see my family" Randy said.

"Randy you can see them when you come back" Vince said.

"But" Randy started to say.

"But nothing you're going that's it" Vince said cutting Randy off.

"Ok when do I leave" Randy asked.

"In two days" Vince said.

"Ok how long will I be gone" Randy asked.

"About a month it might be longer" Vince said.

"Ok" Randy said.

"You can go now and have fun" Vince said.

"Thanks Vince" Randy said.

After Randy left he thought what am I gonna do Lita's gonna kill me she really wanted me too come home, I'm missing so much being on the road all the time. When Randy finally got home Lita was cooking diner and Mya saw him so he put his fingers to his lips shush. Then he went up behind Lita and put his arms around her waist.

"Guess who" Randy whispered in her ear.

"Randy your home" Lita said and kissed him.

"So how's my two favorite girls" Randy asked.

"We're fine we've missed you" Lita said.

"Not as much as I've missed you" Randy said.

"Daddy did you buy me anything" Mya asked.

"Mya" Lita said.

"Babe it's ok of course and I got your momma something as well" Randy said.

"Randy you didn't have to do that" Lita said.

"I know babe I wanted too" Randy said and handed Mya her present.

"Thanks daddy" Mya said and hugged him.

"So how's school princess" Randy asked.

"It's ok except Dean keeps pulling my hair" Mya said.

"Right where does this Dean live" Randy asked.

"Daddy" Mya said.

"Ok, next time he does it tell the teacher" Randy said.

"Ok daddy" Mya said.

"I thought for sure you were gonna tell her to hit him or something" Lita said.

"Oh I was but then I thought no she'd get in trouble" Randy said.

"Daddy where do baby's come from" Mya asked.

"Huh" Randy said shocked.

"I asked uncle Jeff and he said to ask you" Mya said.

"I'll have to thank Jeff for that, why do you ask" Randy asked.

"How did aunty Trish have Josh and mommy have me" Mya asked.

"Babe can you help me out here" Randy asked.

"No way buster she asked you" Lita said and started laughing.

"Thanks babe" Randy said.

"How daddy" Mya asked.

"Ok what happens is you get these seeds and you put them in your momma's belly and then you grow into a baby" Randy said.

"Ok daddy" Mya said and headed outside.

"Princess where are you going" Randy asked.

"To get some seeds" Mya said.

"Why" Randy asked.

"I want a brother or sister" Mya said.

"Princess it's not that sort of seed it's a special seed" Randy said.

"Ok so where do we get some" Mya asked.

"Why don't you ask mommy" Randy said.

"Mommy can we go and get some" Mya asked.

"Sweetie your daddy is being silly it takes two people who love each other so much that makes a child" Lita said.

"Mommy you love daddy" Mya asked.

"Yes sweetie I love your daddy very much" Lita said.

"And daddy you love mommy" Mya asked.

"Of course princess" Randy said.

"So I can have a brother or sister" Mya asked.

"We'll see" Lita said.

"Mommy can I go and see aunty Trish, uncle Jeff and baby Josh" Mya asked.

"Ok sweetie, Randy can you quickly drop her off" Lita asked.

"Of course and hey when I get back we can start on that baby" Randy said.

"Randy" Lita said and slapped him on the arm.

Then Randy went to drop of Mya at Trish and Jeff's place.

"Now you be good for Trish and Jeff" Randy said.

"Ok daddy" Mya said.

"Bye princess" Randy said and hugged her.

"Hey Randy" Trish said.

"Hey Trish how's the baby" Randy asked.

"He's great so are you going on this tour of Europe" Trish asked.

"Yeah how did you know about that" Randy asked.

"Jeff got asked to go" Trish said.

"Really and he's not going" Randy asked.

"He was going to and I told him if you go leaving me with your son for a month be prepared to wear padding" Trish said.

"Dam so what did he do" Randy asked.

"He told Vince he couldn't do it because of Josh and Vince said it was ok" Trish said.

"You're lucky Vince wouldn't let me off I leave in a couple of days" Randy said.

"Dam Randy, if you want we can have Mya for tonight so you can spend some time with Lita" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish if you don't mind" Randy said.

"No Randy I love having her here she's a great help with Josh" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish I better go I'll come and pick up Mya in the morning" Randy said.

"Ok bye Randy" Trish said.

Then Randy went home and Lita had cooked them something to eat, she was setting the table when Randy walked in and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe" Randy said.

"You hungry" Lita asked.

"You have no idea how hungry" Randy asked and kissed her cheek.

"Randy" Lita said and slapped his arm.

"What I'm serious I haven't eaten since the arena" Randy said and put some pasta in his mouth.

"You like" Lita asked.

"Yep oh god how I missed your cooking" Randy said.

"Really" Lita asked.

"Babe you're the best cook in the world if you opened a restaurant it'd be the best restaurant in the world" Randy said.

"You are to sweet" Lita said and kissed him.

Then they went and sat at the table.

"Randy about what Mya was saying earlier about having another baby do you want to" Lita asked.

"I would love to have another child" Randy said.

"Me too" Lita said.

"Ok how about we go and get started on baby number two" Randy said and picked her up.

"Randy" Lita said.

"What I'm serious" Randy said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 2**

The next day Lita was making breakfast when Randy came downstairs and but his arms around her waist.

"That smells good" Randy whispered in her ear.

"I've missed this" Lita said.

"I've missed this too" Randy said and kissed her.

"Huh hum" Jeff said as he came in the kitchen with Mya.

"Hey Jeff" Lita said.

"Hi Mommy, Daddy" Mya said.

"Hey princess" Lita said and hugged her.

"Guys I'll see you later, bye Mya" Jeff said leaving.

"Bye Uncle Jeff" Mya said and hugged him.

"So princess what would you like to do today" Randy asked.

"Can we go to the park" Mya asked.

"I think we can arrange that" Randy said.

"Mya would you like some breakfast" Lita asked.

"No Mommy I had some at Aunty Trish's" Mya said.

"Ok sweetie if you want you can go and get your bike" Lita said.

"Can I take it to the park" Mya asked.

"I don't see why not it's a lovely day we don't have to take the car" Lita said.

"Thanks mommy" Mya said and hugged her.

"Lita how about after the park we come home and have a movie night" Randy asked.

"I'd love too so on the way back we'll go to blockbusters and rent a movie" Lita said.

"Yeah" Randy said.

"Daddy can I pick the movie" Mya asked.

"If you want too princess, and when your asleep me and mommy can watch a movie on are own" Randy said.

"Randy" Lita said shocked.

"What I thought we were gonna have a movie night" Randy said.

"Ok Randy I did say that" Lita said.

"Daddy can you take me to school next week now that you're at home" Mya asked.

"I don't think I can sweetie" Randy said.

"Why" Mya asked.

"Princess I would love too, but I can't how about I take you tomorrow" Randy said.

"Yey mommy daddy taking me to school" Mya said all excited.

"I know sweetie I herd" Lita said.

"How about we get going to this park" Randy said.

"Can I ride my bike there" Mya asked.

"Mya it's too dangerous the big roads" Lita said.

"Mommy please I'll be careful" Mya asked.

"Ok but you don't go to fast I want to be able to see you at all times" Lita said.

"Thanks mommy" Mya said and hugged her.

Then they went to the park and Randy and Lita went and sat on the grass while Mya was in the play park.

"Randy why can't you take Mya to school" Lita asked.

"I would love to I just can't" Randy said.

"Randy Mya misses you while you're on the road I just don't see why when you have a month off you can't take her to school" Lita said.

"It's a long story" Randy said.

"We're gonna be here a long time so get talking" Lita said.

"Daddy can you push me on the swing" Mya asked approaching them.

"Of course princess" Randy said.

Then Randy went to push Mya on the swing while Lita went and took some pictures of them.

"Mommy come and have a go with me, daddy will push you" Mya said.

"Ok sweetie but I can do it by myself" Lita said.

"Babe" Randy said.

"Randy what's going on" Lita asked.

"Lita can we just drop it I just wanna have fun with my family" Randy said.

"Ok but tomorrow we're talking" Lita said.

"Ok" Randy said.

After the park they went to blockbusters.

"Can we watch little mermaid" Mya asked.

"Ok if you want" Lita said.

"I'm gonna pick the new Saw movie" Randy said.

"I don't think so I'm not watching that" Lita said.

"Ok you choose" Randy said.

"How about Pretty Woman" Lita suggested.

"Huh what is it with that film it's about a hooker" Randy said.

"Randy its romantic" Lita said.

"Uh ok if you say so" Randy said.

"How can you say it's not the ending made me cry" Lita said.

"I still say it sucks why would a man want to get serious with a hooker" Randy said.

"Daddy what's a hooker" Mya asked.

"Uh it's a it's a football player" Randy stumbled to say.

"Ok what wrong with football players" Mya asked.

"Nothing sweetie daddy just being silly" Lita said..

"Can I have some ice cream" Mya asked.

"Of course sweetie why don't you go and pick some, Randy you need to be careful with what you say I would die if the teacher comes up to me and says Mya was talking about hookers" Lita said.

"Ok I'm sorry I keep forgetting she's not small anymore. It seems like only yesterday when you had her" Randy said.

"I know what you mean" Lita said.

When they got home Lita went to make diner while Randy and Mya was watching the movie. After diner was ready Lita went to get Randy and Mya and she found them asleep on the couch they looked so cute Lita couldn't resist and took a picture.

"Shush" Lita said as Randy woke up.

"Huh" Randy said and saw Mya asleep in his arms. "I'll just go an take her to bed" Randy whispered.

A few minutes later Randy went in to the kitchen and Lita was serving the diner so he went over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We really tired her out huh she didn't even have dinner" Lita said.

"No but she must have ate all the popcorn during that borfest they call a movie" Randy said.

"Randy" Lita said.

"But hey I got to have a good sleep during it" Randy said.

"So you were pretty tired huh" Lita asked.

"Yea but I'm awake now" Randy said and kissed her.

"Randy we can't Mya could walk in" Lita said.

"She's fast asleep" Randy said and kissed her again.

Then the phone rang.

"Ugh who could that be at a time like this" Randy said.

"We won't know unless we answer it" Lita said.

"Ok I'll get it. Hello" Randy said annoyed.

"Hello to you to Randy is Lita there" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, babe it's for you, I'll just go and put the movie on" Randy said.

"Hey girl what's up" Lita asked.

"Not much what's wrong with Randy" Torrie asked.

"Ah you know Randy" Lita said.

"So I was thinking next weekend you and Mya can come over we're having a little party for Junior's birthday" Torrie said.

"Um ok so why can't Randy come" Lita asked.

"Coz he won't be here" Torrie said.

"What" Lita said shocked.

"Oh ah I better uh" Torrie stumbled.

"Torrie what's going on, Randy's been acting funny since he got home and now you're saying he's not gonna be here" Lita asked.

"Lita you need to talk to Randy" Torrie said.

"Torrie please" Lita pleaded.

"Ok Randy's got to go on the European tour" Torrie said.

"What! Thanks Torrie I gotta go and speak to Randy Lita said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 3**

After getting of the phone to Torrie Lita went into the lounge and Randy was sitting down watching the basketball.

"Randy how could you not tell me" Lita asked.

"What are you talking about" Randy asked.

"The European tour" Lita said.

"Oh I was gonna tell you" Randy said.

"When tomorrow, right before you leave" Lita asked.

"I'm sorry" Randy said.

"Why couldn't you have just told Vince no, that you had a family who need to spend time with you" Randy said.

"I tried but with Jeff and John both not being there Vince said I had to go" Randy said.

"You should have said no that you wouldn't do it" Lita said unable to stop the tears from falling.

"Lita its only for a month" Randy said.

"Oh so that's ok then you've barely been home we've seen you for two days in the past 6 weeks and that's ok with you" Lita asked.

"It's not like that, I miss you and Mya so much when I'm on the road" Randy said.

"You can't miss us that much, or you wouldn't be going this, this was are month to be together as a family, I hate you not being here but I understand why your not, I just don't see why on you one month off you can't be with us" Lita said.

"Lita I wish I didn't have to go, I'll make it up to you I promise" Randy said.

"So how am I gonna explain to Mya that daddy had to go again, she was so excited that you were coming home" Lita said.

"Babe I'll tell her" Randy said.

"No I'll do it you best be off" Lita said.

"I don't have to leave until morning" Randy said.

"I can't be with you right now" Lita said.

"Lita please" Randy pleaded.

"Randy just go" Lita yelled.

"Ok I love you, I'm sorry" Randy said.

After Randy left he went to Jeff and Trish's place.

"Hey Randy don't worry she'll come round she's just mad now coz you didn't tell her" Jeff said.

"What am I gonna do man I love them so much" Randy said.

"Don't worry man you know what women are like they get all emotional about stuff" Jeff said.

"What was that Jeff" Trish asked coming up behind him.

"Huh" Jeff said shocked she was there.

"What are women like" Trish asked.

"Huh" Jeff said.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue" Trish asked.

"I huh" Jeff stumbled.

"Breath babe breath. Randy you can stay here for one night coz I take pity on you but you need to make it up to Lita. How could you not tell her about the tour" Trish asked.

"I know Trish I'm an idiot" Randy said.

"Well you better get some sleep you leave early in the morning" Trish said.

"Trish I promised Mya I'd take her to school tomorrow" Randy said.

"Randy I don't think that's a good idea" Trish said.

"Trish I promised her" Randy said.

"Ok I'll ring Lita but I'm not promising anything" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish please tell her I love her" Randy asked.

Then Trish rang Lita.

"Hey Lita, Randy wants to know if he can take Mya to school tomorrow" Trish asked.

"Ok he can but I'm still mad at him" Lita said.

"And you should be how could he not tell you, but I do believe he's sorry, you and Mya mean everything to him, he told me to tell you he loves you" Trish said.

"Tell him I love him too but he needs to put this family first and until he can do that he can't be here" Lita said.

"Lita I think you and Randy need to talk" Trish said.

"When he's going away again. I know what it's like to be in the WWE I understand why he's on the road a lot but he's never here. Even Jeff's home more than he is" Lita said.

"Yeah but Li we've just had a baby" Trish said.

"I know that Trish but even before you had Josh, Jeff was coming home more times than Randy, you have no idea what it's like for me when Mya asks whens daddy coming home or when kids at school talk about doing things with their dad's and Mya only gets to see him when he's not on the road" Lita said.

"Aw Lita I'm sorry" Trish said.

"Now I have to explain to her again why daddy's leaving, she was so excited that Randy was coming home for a month it was all I herd for weeks daddy's coming home, this is gonna break her heart" Lita said.

"What about you" Trish asked.

"Trish I miss him so much when he's not here I was so happy when he said he was coming home for a month, I was finally getting my husband back" Lita said.

"Lita, you need to tell Randy" Trish said.

"What's the point it's not gonna stop him from going" Lita said.

"I guess not, I'll come over tomorrow and we can hang out" Trish said.

"I'd like that thanks Trish" Lita said.

"So I'll tell Randy to come pick Mya up for school" Trish asked.

"Yeah tell him to come at 8 am" Lita said.

"I will do bye Lita" Trish said.

Then Trish went back into the lounge.

"What did she say" Randy asked.

"Yeah you can take her pick her up at 8 am" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Randy said.

"Randy I'm not gonna betray Lita's trust but you really need to put your family before wrestling" Trish said.

"I do" Randy said.

"Well Lita doesn't feel that way and by you going on this tour your just making it worse" Trish said.

"What was I supposed to do" Randy asked.

"Not go, I highly doubt Vince would have fired you, your one of the biggest stars in the WWE so you could have just told him you weren't going" Trish said.

"I tried" Randy said.

"Obviously not hard enough, Randy after this tour you've got to make it up to them" Trish said.

"I will I can't lose them they're my life" Randy said.

"You need to tell Lita that and show her as well" Trish said.

"I will, I promise" Randy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4**

The next day Randy went home to take Mya to school and they were in the kitchen.

"Daddy" Mya said and hugged him.

"Hi princess" Randy said.

"Where was you this morning" Mya asked.

"I upset mommy so I stayed at uncle Jeff and aunty Trish's house" Randy said.

"Are you taking me to school daddy" Mya asked.

"I am we'll go in a minute I need you to go upstairs for a minute while I talk to mommy" Randy said.

"Ok daddy" Mya said and went upstairs.

"Lita please forgive me I know I should have told you" Randy said.

"Randy please don't" Lita said.

"Babe I wish I didn't have to go, I really wanna be here with you and Mya" Randy said.

"Prove it don't go" Lita said.

"I can't do that" Randy said.

"Can't or won't" Lita asked.

"You know there's nothing in the world more important to me than you and Mya but I have to go" Randy said.

"If you go you might as well not come back I'm sick of you not being here" Lita said.

"You don't mean that" Randy said.

"Try me" Lita said.

"This is my career how can you ask me to choose you or wrestling" Randy asked.

"I did, I left when I got pregnant with Mya" Lita said.

"That's different" Randy said.

"How is it I loved wrestling just as much as you but there's thing I love more than wrestling, you and our precious little girl upstairs" Lita said.

"You know I love you and Mya your my world" Randy said.

"Really ok how many times have you been home this year" Lita asked.

"I know I should have been here more" Randy said.

"Then why aren't you it kills me every time Mya asks whens daddy coming home and I have to explain to her you'd be home if you could be but your job means you have to be away" Lita said.

"Oh baby I'm sorry I swear when I come back things are gonna be different" Randy said.

"Randy how can you still go" Lita asked.

"I have too" Randy said.

"You know what Randy just go I don't care anymore if you'd rather be in Europe than be here with us I don't want you here" Lita said.

"Babe please" Randy said.

"Mommy what's wrong" Mya asked coming into the room seeing her crying.

"Nothing baby" Lita said.

"Then why are you crying" Mya asked.

"Come on princess lets get you too school" Randy said.

"Ok I love you mommy" Mya said and hugged her.

"I love you too have a good day at school" Lita said.

"Bye Lita I'll ring you later" Randy said.

"Daddy why was mommy crying" Mya asked.

"Even tho I didn't mean too I upset mommy" Randy said.

"Don't worry daddy, mommy will forgive you" Mya said.

"I hope so princess I really hope so" Randy said.

"Daddy will you pick me up today" Mya asked.

"Princess I really wish I could but I can't" Randy said.

"Why" Mya asked.

"You know how I work for the WWE well they need me to go to Europe for a month" Randy explained.

"Oh ok is that why mommy sad" Mya asked.

"Yeah I wish I was with you and mommy but my job needs me I hope you understand. I'd really hate it if you were mad at me too" Randy said.

"I'm sad you not gonna be here daddy" Mya said.

"I know you are princess but there's something I want you to do for me" Randy said.

"Ok daddy" Mya said.

"I want you to take care of mommy and tell mommy daddy loves you" Randy said.

"Ok daddy will you ring me when your in Europe" Mya asked.

"Every chance I get princess" Randy said.

"Ok love you daddy" Mya said.

"Love you too princess have a great day at school" Randy said and hugged her.

It broke Randy's heart not being there maybe Lita was right he needed to put his family first after this trip he was taking time off to be with his family.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 5**

A couple of days later Mya was downstairs making breakfast.

"Mya what are you doing sweetie" Lita asked as she came in the kitchen.

"Go back upstairs I'm making you breakfast" Mya said.

"Princess that's so sweet but I can make my own" Lita said.

"I know mommy, but daddy told me to look after you" Mya said.

"Did he, now what else did he say" Lita asked.

"He said he loves you, mommy are you mad at daddy" Mya asked.

"I'm just mad he's not gonna be here" Lita said.

"Your not gonna get a divorce are you" Mya asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course not sweetie what would make you think that" Lita asked.

"At school Tyler parents used to get mad and now they divorced" Mya said.

"Mya I promise you we're not gonna get divorced I love your daddy to much I'm just a bit sad that's all I really miss daddy" Lita said.

"Me too but I'm gonna take good care of you" Mya said.

"Mya I'm fine honest how about we take care of each other" Lita said.

"Ok mommy I made you toast" Mya said.

"Thanks sweetie" Lita said and hugged her.

"Mommy do I have to go to school today I really wanna be here with you" Mya said.

"Normally I wouldn't let you miss school, but considering the circumstances I don't see why not so what would you like to do" Lita asked.

"How about we do what you do when I'm at school" Mya asked.

"Ok but it's pretty boring" Lita said.

"That's ok mommy I think it will be fun" Mya said.

"Ok how about we make some cookies and take them round to aunty Trish's and after we can go shopping" Lita said.

"Ok mommy you have fun when I'm at school" Mya said.

"Not really I miss you heaps" Mya said.

"Like you miss daddy" Mya asked.

"Yeah" Lita said as the phone rang "hello" Lita said.

"Hey babe" Randy said.

"Mya, daddy wants to talk to you" Lita said and handed the phone to Mya.

"Hi daddy" Mya said.

"Hi princess what are you doing" Randy asked.

"I'm gonna spend the day with mommy" Mya said.

"That's good I bet you'll have the best time ever" Randy said.

"How's Europe" Mya asked.

"It's ok I just wish you and mommy were here with me" Randy said.

"Me too daddy" Mya said.

"How is mommy" Randy asked.

"Sad daddy" Mya said.

"I know princess and I know your taking good care of mommy while I'm here" Randy said.

"Yes daddy" Mya said.

"Can I speak to mommy now" Randy asked.

"Ok daddy I love you" Mya said.

"I love you too princess" Randy said.

"Mommy daddy wants to talk to you" Mya said.

"Ok sweetie" Lita said as she took the phone.

"Lita please talk to me" Randy pleaded.

"I gotta go" Lita said.

"Baby please" Randy begged but the phone went dead.

Randy couldn't believe this was happening he'd gone away before so why was she so mad this time.

"Hi Randy me and some of the guys are going to that film opening tonight do you wanna come" Matt asked.

"Yeah ok I got nothing better to do" Randy said.

"You still haven't work it out with Lita" Matt asked.

"No she won't talk to me" Randy said.

"Don't worry she'll come around" Matt said.

"Yeah I know so where's Maria tonight" Randy asked.

"She's hangin with the girls" Matt said.

"Cool, Matt you pretty lucky Maria's still in the WWE you get to see her all the time" Randy said.

"I know I'd be lost without her, so we'll meet in the lobby at 8" Matt asked.

"Ok cool I gotta go and do some signing session" Randy said.

"Good luck" Matt said.

"Thanks man I'll see you later" Randy said.

After Lita got of the phone to Randy Lita was crying.

"Mommy don't cry daddy loves you" Mya said and hugged her.

"I know he does sweetie mommy just being silly, let's get started on these cookies" Lita said.

"Ok mommy can we have chocolate in the cookies" Mya asked.

"Of course" Lita said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it mommy" Mya said.

"Ok sweetie" Lita said.

"Hello Mya wasn't expecting to see you" Trish asked as Mya opened the door.

"Mommy said I didn't have to go to school today we making cookies" Mya said.

"That's good mind if I help" Trish asked.

"No come on" Mya said taking Trish's hand.

Then they went into the kitchen.

"Hey Trish" Lita said.

"Hey Lita so how are you now" Trish asked.

"Mya can you go upstairs for a minute while I talk to Trish" Lita asked.

"Ok mommy can I go on daddy's play station" Mya asked.

"Ok sweetie" Lita said.

"Yes thanks mommy" Mya said.

"Wow she's so much like Randy" Lita said.

"I know, Randy would kill me if he knew she was on there on her own but hey if she so happens to break it, it's his fault for going" Lita said.

"Have you spoke to him yet" Trish asked.

"He rang this morning" Lita said.

"So what did he say" Trish asked.

"I didn't talk to him I really wanted to god I miss him so much but I'm still so mad and my mom always told me if you haven't got anything nice to say don't say anything" Lita said.

"Lita I know you'll be alright, Randy's an idiot for not telling Vince no but you'll be ok I know it" Trish said.

"I know we will I just wish he was here more and put his family first" Lita said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6**

A few days later Lita and Mya were at Trish and Jeff's place.

"Hey babe, Lita, so where's Mya" Jeff asked as he came in the room.

"She's with Josh reading him a story" Lita said.

"Cool, so when are you gonna speak to that husband of yours" Jeff asked.

"Jeff please don't" Lita asked.

"Lita he's going through hell not being able to talk to you" Jeff said.

"It's been hell for me too" Lita said.

"Then why don't you talk to him" Jeff asked.

"You just don't get it Jeff, you're here, you're here for Trish and Josh, when is Randy there for me and Mya, he's always gone and I'm sick of it" Lita said.

"Lita we're wrestlers we go away a lot" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff your right so why didn't you go to Europe" Lita asked.

"Trish didn't want me too so I told Vince I couldn't" Jeff said.

"My point exactly I didn't want Randy too go but he went anyway" Lita said.

"Ok enough about that now Lita are you and Mya staying for diner" Trish asked.

"I'd love too Trish but I promised my mom we'd go and see her" Lita said.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow" Trish said.

"Ok, Mya come and say bye to aunty Trish and uncle Jeff" Lita said.

"Ok mommy, bye Trish, bye Jeff, Josh's a sleep" Mya said as she came in the room.

"Ok bye sweetie" Trish said and hugged her.

"Bye princess tomorrow your coming out with me and the guys to play ball" Jeff said.

"Can I mommy" Mya asked.

"I'll think about it Nana wants to spend sometime with you tomorrow" Lita said.

"Ok I think we're gonna lose without our best player" Jeff said.

"Ok Mya you can go, but no stopping at McDonald's after we're going to Nana's house for diner" Lita said.

"Ok so that's no to McDonald's how about grabbing some hot dogs" Jeff asked.

"Jeff" Lita said annoyed.

"Ok we'll just grab some ice creams" Jeff said.

"Ok now we really have to go Trish I'll see you tomorrow, bye Jeff" Lita said.

"Bye Lita" Trish said.

"Lita I'll see you tomorrow" Trish said and hugged her.

Then Jeff and Trish went in the lounge and Jeff pulled her into his lap.

"I'm really worried about Lita" Jeff said.

"Me too why did you mention Randy earlier" Trish asked.

"He's not handling this well I was talking to Matt earlier and the other night they went to a movie premier. Afterwards Randy got really drunk, they don't know where he went after that. I just think Lita should talk to him, it's hell being on the road away from your family and if your wife refuses to talk to you it's even worse" Jeff said.

"Ok your right but Lita has to do what's right for her and this time Jeff she's right. You are here more for me and Josh than Randy is for Lita and Mya" Trish said.

"Ok your right that's because I can't live without you I'm a wreck even if I'm away from you for a few days" Jeff said.

"Would you ever leave the WWE" Trish asked.

"Yeah if you wanted me too, sure I love wrestling but not as much as I love you and Josh" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

"Do you want me to leave" Jeff asked.

"Sometimes, I really miss you when you go, but I know this is your dream so I support you 100% in what you want to do" Trish said.

"Thanks babe I haven't decided yet but Junior and me was thinking of releasing our album and if we did I'd be leaving the WWE for a while" Jeff said.

"Ok if that's what you want to do" Trish said.

"It is and I will be home more" Jeff said.

"I like the idea of that" Trish said.

"Me too" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 7**

Randy had been in Europe for a couple of weeks now and Lita still wouldn't talk to him as soon as he rang to speak to her she'd give the phone to Mya. Randy couldn't believe this was happening he was really starting to hate wrestling. After another day doing photo shoots and promoting he'd had enough, and decided to go and have a drink down in the bar. After he'd had quite a few drinks he decided to ring Lita he really missed his wife he's never gone this long without talking to her.

"Hi babe" Randy said as she answered the phone.

"Randy do you have any idea what time it is" Lita asked.

"I haven't been paying attention to anything, with out you I'm dieing" Randy said.

"Randy please don't" Lita said.

"Please babe forgive me I love you" Randy said.

"Have you been drinking" Lita asked.

"Yeah there's nothing to do without you" Randy said.

"Randy please don't" Lita pleaded.

"I miss your smile, your kiss I miss everything about you, your my angel" Randy said.

"Randy please stop" Lita asked trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Not until you forgive me" Randy said.

"When are you coming home" Lita asked.

"A month" Randy said.

"What you said you were gonna be gone a month" Lita yelled.

"I know but Vince said he needs me to stay longer" Randy said.

"And what Vince wants Vince gets right" Lita said.

"It's not like that" Randy said.

"Whatever Randy" Lita said and put the phone down.

Then Randy went back to the bar and ordered a double whiskey.

"Trouble with her in doors" the bar man asked.

"Huh" Randy asked.

"The Mrs" the man asked.

"Uh yeah she's mad I can't come home it's not that I don't want too, I do it's just my job" Randy said.

"Don't worry man, she'll come round you know what women are like" the man said.

"I hope so, so what's everyone excited about" Randy asked.

"Oh it's a football game Arsenal vs Spurs" the man said.

"Who" Randy asked.

"They're football teams" the man said.

"Oh you mean soccer" Randy asked.

"Yeah over here we call it football" the man said.

"So are they any good" Randy asked.

"As an Arsenal fan I can honestly say that we are but spurs that's another story" the man said.

"I've never really got this game" Randy said.

"It's massive over here it's like a religion once you pick a team that's it you hate all over teams. When your team win there's no feeling like it, I wish I was at the game today but I had to work but at least I get to watch it here" the man said.

"So who's winning" Randy asked.

"We are 2-0" the man said.

"Your the red team right" Randy asked.

"Yeah so what is it you do" the man asked.

"I'm a wrestler" Randy said.

"Cool my daughter loves wrestling so what's your name" the man asked.

"Randy Orton" Randy said.

"It's nice to meet you Randy I'm Dave so your in the WWE" Dave asked.

"Yeah for nearly 10 years now it's how I met my wife" Randy said.

"There used to be a wrestler called Lita my daughter loved her she said she's the best ever I wouldn't know I don't really watch" Dave said.

"That's my wife" Randy said.

"No way! I don't think my daughter will believe me if I told her I was talking to you. Have you got any children" Dave asked.

"Yeah a little girl Mya she's 5" Randy said.

"I've got three 2 girls and a boy my oldest is eighteen that's the one who loves wrestling. I thought she'd have grown out of it by now" Dave said.

"Sometime you never do. I'm really thinking about quiting me being on the road all the time is hurting my family" Randy said.

"Sometime you've got to do things that you really don't wanna do" Dave said.

"I know it's just gonna be hard all I've ever wanted to do was wrestle" Randy said.

"Maybe you need to ask yourself what's more important wrestling or your family" Dave said.

"My family, sure I love my job but my wife and daughter mean the world to me" Randy said.

"Well you know your answer then" Dave said.

"Thanks Dave" Randy said.

"No problem so where you going" Dave asked as Randy got up.

"I'm gonna go and be with my wife and daughter" Randy said.

"Good luck" Dave said.

"Thanks and give this to your daughter" Randy said as he handed him his autograph.

"Thanks it was nice meeting you" Dave said as Randy took off.

Then Randy went to see Vince.

"Are Randy what can I do for you" Vince asked as Randy came into his office.

"I wanna go home" Randy said.

"You can't we've still got a month of the tour left" Vince said.

"This tour is wrecking my marriage this was supposed to be my time off" Randy said.

"Randy I'm sure they'll be fine you can have a couple of weeks off when you get back" Vince said.

"That's not good enough I miss them" Randy said.

"Randy my hands are tied your needed here until the end of the tour. With WrestleMania coming to Wemberly we need to do so much promoting" Vince said.

"You know what I quit" Randy said and walked out.

Randy couldn't believe he just did that but he had too he was losing his family he needed to put them first.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 8**

The next day Randy was getting ready to go home when the phone rang.

"Hello" Randy answered.

"Daddy momma sick" Mya cried into the phone.

"Princess calm down tell me slowly what happened" Randy asked.

"When I woke up I herd momma be sick" Mya said.

"Ok princess this what I want you to do, go and see if mommy alright then ring me back" Randy said.

"Ok daddy" Mya said.

Then Mya went to see Lita.

"Mommy are you ok" Mya asked.

"I'm fine baby it must be something I ate" Lita said.

"Ok mommy" Mya said and started to leave.

"Sweetie where are you going" Lita asked.

"I got scared when I herd you be sick I rang daddy" Mya said.

"Ah baby I'm ok next time come and see me ok now daddy probably worried" Lita said.

Ok mommy I'll ring daddy and tell him you ok" Mya said.

"Ok sweetie I'm gonna go and get ready" Lita said.

Then Mya went to ring Randy.

"Princess how's mommy" Randy asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"She's ok daddy she said she ate something" Mya said.

"Ok Mya I got a surprise for you and mommy but you can't tell mommy ok. You need to keep this between you and me ok" Randy asked.

"Ok daddy what is it" Mya asked.

"I'm coming home. I'll be home in a few hours" Randy said.

"Yes" Mya said.

"Princess remember not to tell mommy" Randy asked.

"Ok daddy I love you" Mya said.

"I love you too I'll see you in a few hours" Randy said.

"Ok bye daddy" Mya said as she hung up.

"Come on Mya we need to go and see Trish" Lita asked as she came in the room.

"Nope don't wanna go" Mya said.

"Ok why you love going to see Trish, Jeff and Josh" Lita said.

"I do but not today mommy, I just wanna be with you" Mya said.

"Ok sweetie but we need to go to the shop" Lita said wondering what was going on.

"Ok mommy but we can't be long" Mya said.

"Ok what's going on" Lita asked.

"Nothing I just wanna be at home with you" Mya said.

"Ok come on then lets go, are you sure your ok" Lita asked.

"Yes mommy today gonna be the best day ever" Mya said.

"Ok what's going on" Lita asked.

"Ok but daddy told me not to tell you" Mya said.

"Yes but daddy's not here so you can tell me" Lita said.

"Ok daddy bought me something he said it's a surprise" Mya said.

"Oh ok" Lita said.

"Are you still mad at daddy" Mya asked.

"Yeah he keeps putting wrestling before this family" Lita said.

"Don't worry mommy daddy loves you" Mya said.

"I know he does sweetie" Lita said.

Then they went to the shops.

"Mya why don't you get some candy while I get some medicine for my tummy" Lita said.

"Ok mommy" Mya said.

While Lita was in the medicine section she was looking at the different medicines and that's when it hit her that she might be pregnant, so she bought a pregnancy test.

"Can we go now mommy" Mya asked coming up behind her.

"Ok come on" Lita said.

"Mommy what's wrong" Mya asked on the way home noticing her crying.

"Nothing sweetie mommy just thinking that's all" Lita said.

"Ok mommy" Mya said.

"Mya can you go and play in the lounge while I just do something for a minute" Lita asked as they entered their house.

"Ok mommy" Mya said.

Then Lita went and took the test and she was right she was pregnant this can't be happening Lita thought.

"Mommy can we have lunch now, mommy what's wrong" Mya asked when she saw her mom crying.

"It's nothing sweetie come on lets make lunch" Lita said.

"Ok mommy" Mya said.

Then they went downstairs and while Lita was making lunch Randy walked in.

"Shush" Randy whispered to Mya as he walked up behind Lita and put his arms around Lita's waist. "That smells good" Randy whispered in her ear.

"Randy your, your home" Lita said unable to stop the tears from falling.

"Daddy we missed you" Mya said and hugged them.

"Not as much as I've missed you" Randy said.

"How when I spoke to you yesterday you said you weren't coming home for another month" Lita said.

"I know" Randy said.

"I don't understand did Vince give you time off" Lita asked.

"No I quit" Randy said.

"What" Lita asked shocked.

"I was really starting to hate wrestling it was keeping me away from you and Mya. I needed to prove to you, your more important than wrestling" Randy said.

"I can't believe this, I love you so much I've missed you so much while you've been away" Lita said.

"I've missed you too these past couple of weeks have been hell for me.

"Without you talking to me I thought my world had ended" Randy said.

"Randy I've got something to tell you" Lita said.

"Ok baby what is it" Randy asked.

"Daddy now that you not in the WWE will you be at home" Mya asked.

"Yeah all the time you'll probably get sick of me" Randy said.

"Never daddy but I got something to tell you" Mya said.

"Ok what is it" Randy asked.

"I broke your playstation" Mya said.

"Huh how" Randy asked.

"That was my fault I was mad at you so when she asked if she could play on it I said yeah" Lita said.

"I'm sorry daddy" Mya said.

"It's ok princess we'll just have to go shopping for a new one" Randy said.

"Yeah" Mya said.

"So what is it you needed to tell me" Randy asked.

"Spend some time with Mya and I'll tell you later" Lita said.

"Ok how about you me and mom go shopping" Randy asked.

"Ok but what about lunch it's not finished yet" Lita asked.

"We can always eat out" Randy said.

"I guess, so Mya this was daddy's surprise" Lita asked.

"Yeah" Mya said.

"This was the best surprise ever but how did you keep it secret" Lita asked.

"Daddy asked me too and I know how sad you are without daddy so I wanted to make you happy" Mya said.

"How did I get so lucky to have a daughter like you" Lita asked.

"She's pretty special huh, just like her mom" Randy said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 9**

A few hours later they were watching a movie and Mya had fallen asleep.

"I'll just put her to bed" Randy said as he picked her up.

"Ok when you come back we need to talk" Lita said.

"Ok babe" Randy said.

A few minutes later Randy came back downstairs and Lita was in the kitchen getting a drink.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me" Randy asked as he put his arms around her waist.

"How about we go in the lounge" Lita asked.

"Ok babe" Randy said.

Then they went into the lounge and Randy pulled Lita into his lap.

"Ok you know how before you went to Europe" Lita started to say.

"Babe I'm so sorry I went I really wish I didn't go" Randy said.

"I know that, ok I'm just gonna come out with it" Lita said.

"Babe what's wrong" Randy asked getting worried.

"There's nothing wrong at least I don't think there is" Lita said.

"Babe what's going on I'm really confused" Randy asked wondering what was going on.

"Ok I'm pregnant" Lita said.

"Huh" Randy said shocked.

"We're having a baby" Lita said.

"Your serious" Randy asked.

"Yeah I found out today just before you came home so how do you feel about that" Lita asked.

"This is the best news ever thank you baby" Randy said and kissed her.

"No thank you for being here" Lita said.

"I'm never leaving you again or Mya or our son" Randy said.

"How do you know it's gonna be a boy" Lita asked.

"I've just got this feeling it's gonna be a boy" Randy said.

"I hope so too but as long as it's healthy I'll be happy" Lita said.

"Me too, so I guess I'm gonna have to get a new job now" Randy said.

"No you don't we've both made enough money to last a life time you Mr is not going anywhere, coz as you can see we need you here" Lita said.

"That's good coz AJ was telling me this morning I should join TNA but I like the sound of just being here with you and Mya" Randy said.

"That's good to hear coz we wouldn't have let you go" Lita said.

"And what would you have done Mrs Orton" Randy asked.

"We'd have locked you in here with us so you couldn't leave" Lita said.

"Babe seriously now that I've left the WWE I'm gonna be here, it broke my heart leaving you and I've missed so much of Mya growing up I'm not gonna miss anything of this pregnancy" Randy said and Lita kissed him. "What was that for" Randy asked.

"Just coz I knew you'd do the right thing even tho you had me worried I knew you'd change your mind" Lita said.

"How about we go on holiday just the three of us we haven't been away since our honeymoon" Randy asked.

"I'd love too so where do you wanna go" Lita asked.

"How about in the morning we let Mya decide" Randy said.

"Ok and we'll tell her about the baby, she's gonna be really excited" Lita said.

"I know she really wants us to have another child" Randy said.

"You know when I first found I was scared I thought I'd be here on my own tryna raise Mya and this baby" Lita said tears forming in her eye's.

"Babe I'm so sorry you felt like that I'm never leaving you again" Randy said.

"I know you won't, I love you Randy and I always will" Lita said.

"I Love you too, everything gonna be different from know on" Randy said.

"So how was Europe" Lita asked.

"It was hell I had signing sessions and interviews the whole time I was there" Randy said.

"So you didn't go sightseeing" Lita asked.

"No when I wasn't working I was tryna talk to you. It was hell being there without talking to you" Randy said.

"Randy I was mad and hurt that you put that first before us" Lita said.

"I know and you had every right to be mad really my whole trip I spent wishing I was with you. Being away from you was hell so I drank I drank a lot just to forget" Randy said.

"Dam baby I'm sorry" Lita said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about I did this not you" Randy said.

"So what made you decided to come home" Lita asked.

"I got talking to this barman and he made me see that I needed to be with you and Mya so I made the toughest and best decision of my life. To leave the WWE and be with you and Mya coz as much as I love wrestling I love you and Mya more" Randy said.

"You know I'm kinda glad you went now, coz now your gonna be here all the time" Lita said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I've been busy at college.

**Chapter 10**

The next day Mya ran in her parents room to wake them up.

"Mya shush let momma sleep" Randy whispered.

"Ok daddy but I'm bored" Mya whispered.

"Ok princess how about we go downstairs and make momma breakfast" Randy said.

"Ok daddy" Mya said.

While they were making the breakfast Lita came downstairs.

"Morning momma" Mya said.

"Good morning sweetie this smells good" Lita said.

"What can I say I learned from the best" Randy said.

"Mommy what are we gonna do today" Mya asked.

"Anything you want sweetie" Lita said.

"Breakfast is served" Randy said.

Then they all went to sit at the table.

"I think you should cook more often coz this is wow" Lita said.

"Thanks I'll make you breakfast everyday" Randy said.

"Mya, daddy and I have got something to tell you" Lita said.

"Ok what is it" Mya asked.

"I'm pregnant you're gonna have a brother or sister" Lita said.

"Really where is it" Mya asked.

"It's in my belly right now it's really small so it's got to grow until it's ready to come out" Lita said.

"Really, mommy how did it get in your belly" Mya asked.

"Your daddy put it there" Lita said.

"How" Mya asked.

"Why don't you ask daddy" Lita asked.

"You know what I can't remember how so I think we should change the subject" Randy said.

"Ok daddy when will the baby be here" Mya asked.

"We won't know exactly until we've seen the doctor" Lita said.

"Can we go to the doctor's today and find out" Mya asked.

"Ok if you want" Lita said.

"That's sounds like a good idea, Mya me and momma were talking last night about going on holiday and we'd like you to choose where we go" Randy said.

"Really daddy can we go to Disney World" Mya asked.

"I think that's a great idea how about we go next week" Lita said.

"This is gonna be so much fun" Mya said

Then Trish and Jeff walked in with Josh.

"Randy your home" Trish asked as she saw Randy.

"Hi Trish" Randy said.

"So now I know why you haven't been answering my calls" Trish said.

"Sorry about that" Lita said.

"Don't worry" Trish said.

"Trish, Jeff I'm gonna have a brother or sister" Mya said.

"Huh" Trish said shocked.

"Momma having a baby" Mya said.

"Wow congratulations Lita" Trish said and hugged her.

"Thanks Trish" Lita said.

"Congratulations man" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff" Randy said.

"So the rumors are true you really quit" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I need too" Randy said.

"I'm leaving too I'm gonna finish my album and then release it" Jeff said.

"That's great man" Randy said.

"So what you gonna do now your not wrestling" Jeff asked.

"I'm gonna spend some time with my family then I'll think of something that will keep me at home more" Randy said.

"I know what you mean being on the road is too hard now that we have family's" Jeff said.

"Lita, Randy, Jeff and I would like you to be Josh's god parents" Trish asked.

"Wow we'd love too thanks Trish when is the ceremony" Lita asked.

"Two weeks from today" Trish said.

"Cool we'll be back by then" Lita said.

"Where you going" Trish asked.

"We're gonna go to Disney World this is gonna be are first holiday as a family" Lita said.

"That's great have fun we're gonna go and stay at Matt and Maria's for a few days" Trish said.

"Mommy are we gonna go to see the doctor now" Mya asked.

"Lita Randy we'll leave you too it I'll ring you later" Trish said.

"Ok bye Trish, Jeff" Lita said.

Then Randy, Lita and Mya went to the doctors and Lita found out she was 4 weeks pregnant.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews.**  
**

**Chapter 11**

A week later Lita and Mya went shopping to get some new clothes for the holiday.

"Mommy can we go and buy the Dora magazine" Mya asked.

"Ok come on" Lita said.

While they where there Mya saw a magazine with Randy on it.

"Mommy look its daddy" Mya said.

"That's nice sweetie" Lita said.

"Mommy who's this lady with daddy" Mya asked.

"It's probably one of the diva's let's have a look" Lita asked.

Then Mya handed Lita the magazine, it said is Ashley Cole's marriage really over after Cheryl Cole was seen leaving the ivory with WWE star Randy Orton. Story and pictures inside.

"What the hell" Lita said.

"Mommy what's happened" Mya asked.

"Mya we need to get home I need to talk to your father" Lita said.

"Ok mommy" Mya said.

"Mommy what's wrong" Mya asked as she saw her crying.

"Nothing sweetie I just really wanna get home but first I'm gonna drop you off at Trish and Jeff's place" Lita said.

"Ok mommy" Mya said.

When they got to Trish's place Trish was sitting on the porch.

"Hi Trish can you watch Mya for a few hours" Lita asked.

"Ok, I'll bring her to your house if you want" Trish asked.

"Thanks Trish" Lita said.

"Lita are you ok" Trish asked.

"Not really but I'll tell you later" Lita said.

"Ok see you later" Trish said and hugged her.

When Lita got home Randy was watching TV.

"Hey babe" Randy said.

"Hey can I ask you something" Lita asked.

"Yeah what's up" Randy asked.

"I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me" Lita said.

"Babe what's going on" Randy asked.

"Randy what happened in London" Lita asked.

"Babe what is this all about I told you what happened when I was away" Randy said wondering what's going on.

"Did you so who's Cheryl" Lita asked.

"Who, what are you going on about where is all this coming from" Randy asked.

"Did you have an affair with this woman" Lita asked.

"No of course not" Randy said.

"And you would tell me if you did" Lita asked.

"Yes of course" Randy said.

"You are a dirty liar Randy I saw you" Lita said.

"What are you talking about" Randy asked.

"Here have a look for yourself" Lita said and chucked the magazine at him. "How could you do this to me, why Randy why" Lita asked.

"Babe I don't remember any of this, this magazines got it all wrong" Randy said.

"Really that's not what it looks like to me, what happened Randy" Lita asked.

"I can't remember" Randy said.

"Randy I need to know, did you have an affair with this woman" Lita asked.

"Babe I was too drunk to remember anything" Randy said.

"That's bullshit Randy just tell me the truth" Lita said.

"I can't but I swear to you I never slept with her" Randy said.

"I really wanna believe you Randy but I'm not blind" Lita said.

"Babe I'm so sorry but I swear to you nothing happened" Randy said.

"I gotta go you better hope there's nothing more" Lita said and walked off.

Then Lita went to see Matt she knew he was with Randy.

"Hi Lita what's wrong" Matt asked as he saw her crying.

"Matt I'm gonna ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth" Lita asked.

"Of course what's wrong" Matt asked.

"What happened in London" Lita asked.

"What do you mean" Matt asked.

"What happened in London with Randy" Lita asked.

"He was a mess Lita I'd never seen anybody miss someone so much" Matt said.

"Matt what happened with this girl in the Ivory" Lita asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Matt lied.

"Matt don't lie to me please I need to know" Lita cried.

"Matt just tell her" Maria said as she came in.

"It's not my place" Matt said.

"Matt please I need to know" Lita said.

"Hi I'll tell you we were at the Ivory after the movie premier and Randy got talking to this woman and they left together" Maria said.

"Lita I don't think anything happened Randy was too drunk to even stand straight" Matt said.

"Well I'm gonna find out see you later thanks Maria" Lita said.

Then Lita went home and Randy was making something to eat.

"Randy I know" Lita said.

"You know what" Randy asked.

"Maria told me so you can just cut the crap and tell me the truth" Lita cried.

"Ok I was a mess I was drinking all the time I missed you so much it hurt. Matt came over and asked if I wanted to go to a movie premier with him I didn't really feel like going but I went anyway. After the movie we went to this club and I was sitting at the bar and this lady came over she looked just as miserable as me. We got talking and she told me how her husband had cheated on her and she was sick of it she thought the whole country was laughing at her. I told her about you and Mya and how much I missed you. We just talked and had a lot to drink" Randy said.

"So why did you leave with this woman and why is there a picture of you kissing" Lita asked.

"I really don't know we left and we went back to the hotel and when I woke up in the morning my head was killing me" Randy said.

"Was she there when you woke up" Lita asked.

"No nobody was there that's why I thought I was imagining it, until you showed me the magazine earlier" Randy said.

"Did you sleep with her Randy" Lita asked.

"Lita can we please just drop it" Randy pleaded.

"No I need to know right now did you sleep with her" Lita asked.

"Yes but it didn't mean anything I love you, I'm so sorry" Randy said.

"You need to leave I can't be with you right now" Lita said.

"Babe please can't we just talk about this" Randy pleaded.

"I need you to leave" Lita cried.

"Ok but I'll be back later I love you" Randy said and left.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 12**

After Randy left Lita just cried she couldn't believe this was happening how could Randy do this too her. Then Trish walked in with Mya and saw Lita crying.

"Mommy" Mya said as she ran and hugged her.

"Li are you ok" Trish asked.

"Not really" Lita said.

"Mommy are you sad" Mya asked.

"Mya can you go to your room while I talk to Aunty Trish" Lita asked.

"Ok mommy, please don't cry" Mya asked as she got up.

"I'm fine princess I'll be up soon to read you a bedtime story" Lita said.

"Ok I love you mommy" Mya said.

"I love you too princess" Lita said.

"Lita what happened" Trish asked.

"Randy cheated on me" Lita said.

"What, when" Trish asked shocked.

"When he was in London" Lita said.

"No way how did you find out" Trish asked.

"This" Lita said and handed her the magazine.

"Dam" Trish said.

"Babe we need to talk" Randy said as he came in the room.

"I can't not right now" Lita said.

"Please" Randy pleaded.

"Li I'll be upstairs with Mya if you need me" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Lita said.

"Lita I'm so sorry" Randy said.

"What are you sorry for the cheating the leaving what" Lita asked.

"All of it if I could take it back I would" Randy said.

"How do I know if you've done this before" Lita asked.

"I have never cheated on you before you have to believe me" Randy pleaded.

"Do I this is the only time you've been caught what about all the other trips and the times your away how many different women have there been" Lita asked.

"Lita I swear to you" Randy said.

"It must have been heaven for you having me and Mya here while your out screwing around" Lita said.

"It's not like that" Randy said.

"So what was it like I loved you Randy I gave up everything for you, you wanted a family I married you and gave you our precious little girl upstairs" Lita said.

"Lita you and Mya mean the world to me" Randy said.

"Do we oh so that's why your never here, that's why you cheat coz you love us so much" Lita said.

"Lita your acting like I cheat all the time it happened once if I could take it back I would" Randy said.

"Randy I told you how my dad used to cheat on my mom all the time and how my mom stood by him because of us" Lita said.

"I'm not like your dad" Randy said.

"Really I wonder how many times my dad said to mom I'm sorry it won't happen again, Randy I've put up with a lot of shit from you but I won't do infidelity" Lita said.

"Lita please can't we just work it out" Randy begged.

"I don't think we can I don't want my daughter to grow up the way I did I know my dad loved us but we saw how much he hurt mom when he cheated" Lita said.

"Please Lita I love you I don't want anyone else but you" Randy said.

"I can't be with you, not anymore" Lita said.

"What are you saying" Randy asked.

"It's over Randy" Lita said.

"You, you don't mean that" Randy said.

"You can come and see Mya whenever you want" Lita said.

"Please don't do this I love you I'm so sorry what do I do without you" Randy asked.

"Randy I really need you to go" Lita said.

"Lita please" Randy begged.

"Randy please just go" Lita asked.

"Ok I'll be at Matt's if you need me" Randy said.

After Randy left Trish came downstairs and pulled Lita in her arms.

"It's gonna be ok Lita" Trish said.

"I don't think so Trish why is this happening to me" Lita asked.

"Lita if you want I can stay here with you tonight" Trish asked.

"No that's ok I really wanna be on my own" Lita said.

"Ok but if you need me call me" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Lita said.

When Trish got home Jeff had just finished making them diner.

"Hey babe how's Lita" Jeff asked as Trish came in the room.

"Not good I think her and Randy our over for good now" Trish said.

"Dam really why, they looked so happy" Jeff asked.

"He cheated on her" Trish said.

"Dam I never saw that coming, it really is over then" Jeff said.

"I can't believe this is happening, Jeff while you were out on the road did you ever see Randy cheat" Trish asked.

"No why'd you ask" Jeff asked.

"I herd them yelling and Lita thinks he did" Trish said.

"Babe I'm sure he didn't but I'm gonna have a word with him" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff so how's Josh" Trish asked.

"He's asleep" Jeff said.

"That's good" Trish said.

"Would you like some diner" Jeff asked.

"I'd love some, thanks Jeff, I'm really lucky to have you" Trish said.

"I'm the lucky one" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I damaged my hand so I couldn't really type.

**Chapter 13 **

A couple of days later Randy went over to see Lita and Mya it was killing him being away from them, before he had wrestling as well now he's got nothing, he thought about going back to the WWE but he couldn't he needed his family. With the baby coming Randy knew Lita needed him and he was gonna be there no matter what.

"Randy we need to come up with a time you can come and see Mya coz we can't keep doing this" Lita said as Randy walked in the kitchen.

"Lita please don't do this I can't be without you anymore I'm dying without you" Randy cried.

"I can't do this Randy, you, you need to leave" Lita cried tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy" Mya yelled as she came in the room.

"Hey princess" Randy said and picked her up.

"Daddy can we go to the park" Mya asked.

"Not right now sweetie I need to talk to mommy" Randy said and put her down.

"Randy we'll talk later she misses you" Lita said and left the kitchen.

"Ok come on princess lets go to the park" Randy said.

While Randy and Mya were at the park Lita went to the doctors for her check up. The pregnancy was going fine but she was still in shock after the doctor told her she was having twins.

"Trish what am I gonna do" Lita asked.

"Lita everything's gonna be ok I think it's wonderful and you're not on your own you have me and Jeff. We'll be here for you Lita" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish I just wish Randy was here" Lita cried.

"Lita he'll be here for you he loves you" Trish said.

"How could he cheat Trish" Lita asked.

"I don't know, Lita how's Mya handling it" Trish asked.

"Not good she doesn't understand why I don't want daddy here anymore" Lita cried.

"She'll come round she loves you Lita" Trish said.

"I know, this is just really hard on her she finally has her father home all the time and I make him leave, it's like I'm the bad guy" Lita said.

Then Mya and Randy came in.

"Hi Trish" Mya said and hugged her.

"Hi sweetie it's good to see you too" Trish said.

"Hi princess how was the park with daddy" Lita asked.

"I'm going upstairs, bye daddy, Trish" Mya said and left.

"Lita can we talk" Randy asked.

"Lita I'll see you later" Trish said.

"So how was the park" Lita asked.

"It was good she missed you being there" Randy said.

"You don't have to lie but this is so messed up you cheat and she blames me for you leaving" Lita cried.

"I'm so sorry I'll talk to her" Randy said.

"No it's ok I'll do it" Lita said.

"So I'll be over tomorrow if that's ok I promised I'd take her to school" Randy said.

"That's ok Randy I need to tell you something" Lita said.

"Ok what is it" Randy asked hoping she didn't want a divorce.

"We're having twins I found out this morning" Lita said.

"Wow this is awesome thank you" Randy said and hugged her.

"Randy I want you to be there for them and Mya but us we can never be together again so I think its best if you move out" Lita said as she pulled out of his arms.

"Lita please don't" Randy cried.

"I can't be with you anymore, it's too hard my heart breaks every time I see you" Lita said.

"Where can I go" Randy asked.

"I don't know Randy I put some of your stuff in the garage you can come and get the rest when you pick Mya up tomorrow" Lita said.

"Lita I love you please can't we just work it out" Randy pleaded.

"We can't it's over Randy" Lita cried.

"I hate you" Mya yelled and run upstairs.

"Mya" Randy said.

"Randy I'll go" Lita said.

"Ok I'll be over in the morning" Randy cried.

"Mya can I come in" Lita asked when she got to Mya's room.

"No I want daddy" Mya cried.

"Please I really need to talk to you" Lita cried.

"Ok but you can't stay long" Mya cried and opened the door.

"Mya I know this is really hard on you but I love you so much and the last thing in the world I want to do is hurt you.

"You lied to me you said you wouldn't be getting divorced" Mya cried.

"Mya we're not getting divorced" Lita said.

"Then why make daddy leave" Mya cried.

"Oh sweetie daddy hurt mommy and I need him to go away for a while coz it hurts to be near him" Lita said.

"Did he say sorry" Mya asked.

"Yes he did but this time sorry doesn't fix things" Lita said.

"Mommy I don't hate you I was just mad" Mya said.

"I know sweetie and I promise you no matter what happens between me and you dad we still love you more than anything. I got some news today you know how I said you were gonna have a brother or sister well now you gonna have two" Lita said.

"Really I hope it's a girl and a boy" Mya said.

"Me too come here" Lita said and hugged her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 14**

After spending the evening with Mya, Randy decided to take her home as she seemed tired even though she was fighting it.

"Come on lets get you home" Randy said and picked her up.

"No don't wanna" Mya said and snuggled up to him.

"Come on princess mommy will be wondering where you are" Randy said.

"Ok daddy but only if you promise to come see me tomorrow" Mya asked.

"Ok I will" Randy said.

When they got there Lita wasn't home, so Randy thought it would be a good idea to watch some TV until she came home.

When Lita got home she saw Randy and Mya sitting on the couch they looked so cute Lita knew how much this was hurting them so she decided to leave them for a few minutes.

"Daddy are you gonna be here in the morning" Mya asked.

"I can't princess" Randy sighed.

"Coz Mommy won't let you stay" Mya asked tears forming in her eyes.

"No it's not mommy you have the best mommy in the world, I know your young and you don't really understand but I hurt mommy I didn't mean too but some time we do things that are stupid and I made the biggest mistake of my life when I hurt mommy that's why I'm not here right now.

"Are you ever coming home daddy" Mya asked.

"Oh god I hope so" Randy said.

"I hope so too" Mya said.

"Princess I need you to do something for me" Randy asked.

"Ok daddy" Mya said.

"I need you to take care of mommy because she needs you right now. I know mommy might act tough and say that she doesn't need anything but she does, even more now that she's pregnant. I don't want mommy to worry or be upset about anything so I need you to be there for her coz I can't right now. I really want to be there for mommy but she won't let me right now" Randy sighed.

"Ok daddy" Mya said.

Lita couldn't believe what she was hearing she wished she could just go in there and tell Randy she wanted him to come home so they could be a family again but she couldn't. Why did all this have to happen.

Mya had started to fall asleep in Randy's arms so he picked her up and started to take her upstairs when he spotted Lita with tears in her eye's he wondered if she'd herd what he said.

"Hi" Lita said breaking him out of thought.

"Hi, I'm just gonna take Mya up and then I'll be of" Randy sighed.

"Ok when you've token her up I need to talk to you" Lita said.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute" Randy said as he took Mya upstairs.

When Randy came back downstairs Lita was sitting on the couch she still took his breath away he didn't know how he was gonna go on without her.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come and sit down" Lita asked as Randy had been staring at her for quite a few minutes.

"Oh uh sorry I was just thinking" Randy stumbled as he walked over to her and sat next to her.

"It's ok I just thought I'd let you know I'm gonna be working with my sister that's where I was today I bumped into her earlier and she was telling me about this new band she was working with and she'd like me to work with her" Lita said.

"Thats awesome I know how much you love music, but do you think it's a good idea, you know with the babies coming" Randy asked.

"Randy I'm pregnant not elderly, I'm perfectly able to work people do it all the time" Lita said.

"I know I just don't want anything to happen to you" Randy said.

"I know and don't worry it won't I won't be doing much anyway I'll just be there if the need me" Lita said.

"Ok, Lita I need you to know I'm gonna be here for you during this pregnancy, I wanna go with you to the scans and doctor's appointments" Randy said.

"Ok I guess we can do that, but don't read to much into this, I'm not ready for us to be together again and I'm not sure if I ever will be" Lita cried.

"Lita no please don't say that" Randy pleaded.

"I'm not trying to hurt you I'm just being honest, I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you again, but that doesn't mean I don't wont you around I herd what you said to Mya. I know how much this is hurting both of you and I want to make this as easier on everyone especially Mya. So I think we should come up with some arrangements" Lita said.

"Ok what did you have in mind" Randy asked wondering where Lita was going with this.

"When you get a place sorted Mya can stay with you on the weekends and I spend the week with her" Lita said.

"Ok I guess I should start looking for a place" Randy sighed.

"Yeah I'll leave your stuff in the garage until your sorted" Lita said.

"Until I get a place can I come over and spend time with Mya" Randy asked.

"Of course you can, I'm not gonna keep her from you Randy I know how much you love her and she needs you. I just want what's best for her now, and I'm gonna try and make this separation easier so it won't effect her" Lita said.

"Thank you so I better go" Randy said.

"I'll see you in a couple of days for the first scan" Lita said.

"I'll see you then, I love you" Randy said as he left.

"I love you too" Lita whispered as he walked out.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the reviews so for the lack of updates I've been on holiday.

**Chapter 15**

It had been a couple of weeks now since they've been separated and things are going ok, Randy has rented a flat and Mya comes to stay with him at weekends. He hasn't really seen Lita much only when he goes with her to the doctors appointment.

It was the day of Josh's christening, he couldn't wait to see Lita, maybe this would give him a chance to spend some time with her having fun like they used too.

When he got to the church Mya was standing with John's son Toby he's the same age as Mya and very much like his father.

"Daddy" Mya yelled as she ran and hugged him.

"Hi princess, well don't you look pretty" Randy said as he held her.

"Thank you daddy" Mya said and kissed him on the cheek.

Then he saw her, the love of his life, boy did she look stunning.

"Mama look pretty don't she daddy" Mya asked.

"Always princess" Randy said as he put her down.

"Hi Randy, Mya, Trish and Jeff want to talk to you" Lita said as she came over.

"Ok mommy bye daddy" Mya said as she ran off.

"Bye princess, so um how are you" Randy stumbled he found it really hard to talk to her.

"I'm good, just been getting quite a bit of morning sickness" Lita said.

"I'm sorry, Lita I was thinking tomorrow we could hang out, you know like we used too" Randy asked hoping she'd say yes.

"I can't Randy, I'm in the studio tomorrow maybe another time" Lita said.

"Yeah so how is the music thing going" Randy asked.

"It's good really good Mya loves it" Lita said.

"I bet, so tomorrow as your working can I take Mya out" Randy asked.

"Of course you can she'd love that" Lita said.

"Cool so uh I guess we should be going inside" Randy stumbled.

"Yeah come on" Lita said and took his hand it was so awkward just standing there.

After the christening they all went to Trish and Jeff's place to celebrate. Randy was sitting over by the bar he'd had a pretty good day the awkwardness wasn't there anymore he wanted things to be good for them again.

"Daddy come and dance with me" Mya asked.

"Ok come on princess" Randy said and took her hand.

While they were dancing Lita couldn't help but smile they looked so cute. It reminded her of old times when they were so happy, she wished things were like that now.

"Come dance with us mommy" Mya said pulling Lita's arm.

"I can't sweetie" Lita tried pulling her arm away.

"Please mommy" Mya pouted.

"Ok" Lita said as Mya dragged them to the dance floor.

"Ok now you're here I'm gonna go and get a drink" Mya smiled as she walked away.

"I think we've been played she is defiantly your daughter" Lita laughed at the current situation, they found themselves in.

"Yeah it's pretty sweet, so shall we" Randy asked hoping she would.

"Oh ok Lita" said as the resumed dancing.

"So Mya what are you up to" Trish asked as she spotted what Mya did for her parents.

"Me nothing I just wanted a drink" Mya laughed.

"Right" Trish sarcastically replied.

"Aunty Trish do you think mommy and daddy will be together again" Mya asked.

"I hope so sweetie look at them they are so cute" Trish said.

Randy couldn't believe this was happening here he was dancing with his wife it was like they were then only two in the room he had to thank his daughter for doing this for them. He thought for sure she'd pull away when a slow song came on but she didn't she seemed to pull him closer like she never wanted to let him go.

"I eh, I better go" Lita stumbled after the song had finished, she needed to get out of there.

"Wait, Li please" Randy pleaded.

"I, I can't" Lita said and ran out she couldn't be near him anymore, she couldn't let him hurt her again.

Randy couldn't believe what was happening one minute they were like they used to be and then she was running away again, he had to talk to her he needed his wife back

"Lita stop talk to me please" Randy pleaded after he caught up with her.

"I can't Randy please just let me go" Lita cried.

"Not until you talk to me I know you still love me I could feel it when we were dancing" Randy said.

"You know I love you I always will but I can't be with you" Lita cried wishing they could just be together again.

"Why, why can't you be with me, I love you Li, I always have there is know one I could ever love the way I love you you're my wife" Randy cried.

"Don't Randy" Lita cried.

"I'm sorry I cheated if I could take it back I would I would give anything to take that mistake back, I lost everything in the world that ever really mattered to me. You and Mya are my life I'm dying without you, I just want us to be a family again.

"I, I can't, its just to hard" Lita cried she really wanted to but she couldn't she couldn't be like her mom, she could deal with a lot of things but not cheating.

"Lita please I swear to you if you take me back things will be different, I'm gonna be here for you, Mya and the twins, you haven't got to worry anymore I'm not wrestling, I'll be here all the time" Randy begged.

"I can't Randy, I won't be able to trust you in all the years we've been together I never had to question if you'd ever cheat on me I trusted you with all my heart, now I can't, you broke that trust when you slept with someone else" Lita cried.

"Lita please I swear I'll never ever cheat on you again I'd rather die first" Randy cried.

"I can't Randy" Lita said and ran off.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 16**

It's been a few days now since the christening Randy was gonna try and give this them being friends a go, he needed her in his life he needed to prove to her things would be different.

Randy and Mya were playing video games while Lita had to work so she asked if he'd look after Mya.

"So what you been doing lately" Randy asked as they paused the game.

"Well yesterday me, mommy and Shane went to the fair, Daddy it was awesome" Mya smilled.

"Really, um who's Shane" Randy asked hoping it was a girl.

"He's in mommy's band he's so cool" Mya said.

"Really" Randy said jealous he didn't want another man spending time with his family.

"Yeah we have so much fun, you'd like him daddy he's so funny" Mya said.

"Yeah how about we head down to the studio and see if mommy wants to come with us to the movies" Randy said he needed to know what in the hell was going on.

"Ok daddy" Mya said happily this would be just like old times.

When they got there Randy saw this guy tickling his wife on the sofa, it made his blood boil how dare he have his hands on her like that.

"Mya can you go and sit in my car until we're ready I need to talk to mommy a second" Randy said not wanting to upset his daughter buy what might happen.

"Ok Daddy" Mya said and went back to the car.

"What in the hell is going on" Randy yelled when he got in the room.

"Oh hi Randy we' we were just mucking around" Lita said as she got up from the couch.

"Oh is that what you call it" Randy spat, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Randy it's not what it looked like, this is Shane he's lead guitarist" Lita said hoping Randy would calm down they weren't doing anything wrong.

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Shane said and offered Randy his hand.

"Whatever, how can you give me so much shit with what your doing" Randy yelled.

"We were not doing anything and even if we were it's none of your business we're separated" Lita yelled.

"Oh so you can go and screw whoever you want and I can't say shit, you're carrying my children, you should be taking care of yourself not running around" Randy yelled.

"We, we were not doing anything, unlike you" Lita cried how could he think so little of her.

"Li are you ok" Shane said and put his arms around her.

"Get your hands of my wife" Randy yelled it should be him comforting her not this arse clown.

"You know what I think you should leave I will not have you upset her like this, you've already put her through a lot" Shane said he was starting to get really annoyed.

"How about you make me leave coz I aint going anywhere, she is my wife not yours" Randy yelled who did this man think he was telling him to leave.

"Just go Randy" Lita yelled why was he acting like this.

"No we need to talk" Randy said he wasn't going anywhere until they'd talked about this, how could she be with someone else so soon.

"Randy just go, I can't even look at you right now" Lita yelled.

"You herd her go" Shane said and went to pull him outside.

"Don't touch me bitch" Randy said as he hit him.

"Randy" Lita yelled as Shane landed on the floor.

"What he shouldn't have put his hands on me" Randy laughed he barely touched him and he fell over, what a wimp.

"What in the hell is wrong with you" Lita asked as she tendered to Shane.

"What in the hell is wrong with me, what in the hells wrong with you we've been broken up a month, one month. I've been going through hell missing you like crazy and your hear with him why, why would you do that" Randy cried how could she be with someone else so soon.

"Randy I already told you nothing is going on" Lita yelled how could he think that.

"What in the hell is going on" Alison asked as she came in the room.

"Why don't you ask your sister" Randy huffed.

"Li what's going on" Alison asked.

"Well Randy here has got it in his head me and Shane are at it like rabbets so he hit him" Lita said.

"What why would he think that" Alison asked.

"I know what I saw" Randy yelled.

"We weren't doing anything god this is getting old" Lita yelled.

"Shane are you ok" Alison asked as his nose was bleeding.

"I'll be fine, what in the hell is wrong with you man" Shane asked.

"Me you're the one who goes around wrecking marriages" Randy yelled.

"Come on babe lets take you to the hospital and see if you nose's is broken, Li do something" Alison said as she took Shane's hand.

"Huh what" Randy said wondering what in the hell was going on.

"If you'd given us the chance I could have told you he was Ally's husband" Lita said annoyed.

"Oh" Randy said relived she wasn't seeing anyone else.

"Oh, is that all you can say" Lita asked.

"I'm so sorry Li when I saw you with him I went crazy with jealousy, I love you so much and the thought of another man being with you scared me" Randy cried.

"Randy you can't hit every guy that get's close to me because you're jealous. How could you even think I'm even ready to see anyone else I'm over two months pregnant, I feel like crap, and I'm still hurting so bad with what happened to us" Lita cried.

"I'm so sorry but can you blame me you're absolutely stunning, I can barely think straight when I'm around you" Randy smiled.

"Randy stop" Lita smiled cursing these damn hormones.

"Mommy, daddy come on lets go" Mya said as she came in she's been waiting in the car for ages.

"Come on Mya let's get you home, it's been a long day" Lita said and picked her up.

"No mommy, daddy taking us to the movies" Mya said.

"Not tonight princess maybe another time" Randy said his heart breaking a little more.

"But daddy you promised" Mya cried.

"Randy how about you come home with us and watch a movie there" Lita said not wanting her daughter to hurt anymore.

"Thanks I'd like that, Randy said as they took off.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 17**

Lita was in the kitchen making popcorn while Randy and Mya put the movie on. Lita knew how much this meant to Mya spending time with Randy like a family the way they used to before all this happened. While she was making them some drinks the phone rang she was hoping it was Alison telling her Shane was ok.

"Hi" Lita said as she answered the phone.

"Hi sweetie how are you" mom asked.

"Hi mom" Lita said happy to hear from her.

"So how's Randy and my lovely granddaughter" mom asked.

"Mya's fine, mom Randy and I are not together anymore" Lita cried.

"Oh baby what happened" mom asked.

"It's a long story mom" Lita cried.

"Baby I'll be over in a few days you can tell me all about it then" mom said.

"Ok, well I guess I better go, do you want me to meet you at the airport" Lita asked.

"No that's ok I'll take a taxi say hello to everyone for me" mom said.

"I will bye mom" Lita said as she hung up.

"I was wondering if you wanted any help" Randy asked as he came in the kitchen.

"Thanks so what movie are we watching" Lita asked as she handed Randy the drinks.

"I don't know Mya said it's a surprise I hope it's not one of those princess movies" Randy said.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Lita said knowing there daughter it was gonna be one of the films Randy said.

Lita couldn't believe her eye's with what Mya had put on how did she even know where this was.

"Mya where did you find this" Lita asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"I found it in the rack over there" Mya said hoping she could watch it.

"Mya maybe we should watch something else" Randy suggested when he saw tears in Lita's eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to make you cry I'll turn it off" Mya said as she got up to turn it off.

"No baby its ok we can watch it it's just my hormones don't worry I'm fine honest" Lita said not wanting her to be upset.

"Ok" Mya said as she put it back on.

"Lita are you sure" Randy asked as much as he wanted to watch it he didn't want her to hurt because of it.

"I'm fine honest" Lita said as she sat next to Mya on the couch.

"Daddy come and sit with me and mummy" Mya said as Randy was about to sit on the other chair.

"Ok" Randy said as he sat next to Mya with Lita on the other side.

"Mommy you look so pretty I wish I was there" Mya said hoping her plan worked to get her parents together again.

"Thanks princess I wish you was there too" Lita said.

"Daddy was this your best day ever" Mya asked.

"It's one of them princess, the best day was actually about ten months later" Randy smiled at her.

"Really why" Mya asked.

"Well you was born I was so scared about being a dad, then the doctor put you in my arms and you looked right at me, you had this big smile on your face and I knew everything was gonna be ok. I knew that I was gonna try and be the best dad ever" Randy said.

"I love you daddy" Mya said and hugged him.

"I love you to princess" Randy said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mya nanny's coming over for a few days" Lita said.

"Yes oh this is awesome is granddad coming" Mya asked hoping he was coz when they came to visit she got loads of presents.

"No sweetie just nanny" Lita said.

"Oh ok" Mya said hoping she still got presents.

"Mya if you want I can ring nanny later and see if granddads coming" Lita asked.

"That's ok mommy when nanny come we can do girl things" Mya said.

"Ok" Lita said.

"Mommy why was you crying" Mya asked after she watched them getting married.

"Oh they were happy tears" Lita said tears forming in her eyes again.

"Mommy don't cry" Mya said and hugged her.

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna go and get a drink" Lita said and got up.

"Li" Randy said and got up to follow her.

Mya didn't know what to do maybe this wasn't such a good idea she thought as she turned it off and went upstairs.

"Randy I'm fine honest" Lita said hoping he'd believe her.

"Li I know you it hurt seeing that and that kills me I made one of the best days ever hard for you to watch because of what I did" Randy cried.

"Randy I know I'm hurting right now but trust me I'll never regret marrying you, I loved that day it was one of the best days of my life but right now it hurts when I see it, I know it shouldn't I should be able to watch us when we were so happy and in love and not let it upset me, but I can't it still too raw for me" Lita cried hoping he'd understand.

"Li we can be like that again I know we can I know that I hurt you and I broke a lot of promises to you but I love you and I know we're gonna be together again and I'll be waiting when your ready for us to be a family again" Randy said.

"Randy I, I can't" Lita said.

"We can Li, and when we are together again I'm never gonna let you go again because I love you so much" Randy said.

"I love you too Randy, but I, I can't" Lita said as Randy seemed to be getting closer and closer to her she knew what was about to happen but she couldn't move it was like she was stuck.

"Together forever remember" Randy said as he kissed her he expected her to move but she didn't, he couldn't believe what was happening it felt so good kissing her again.

"Randy" Lita said as they both gasped for air she'd never had a kiss like that in her life.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Randy said as he walked off all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms again but he knew she wasn't ready for that.

Lita couldn't believe what just happened as much as it hurt it felt right kissing him. Lita needed to lye down this was all too much.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 18**

After Mya had been sitting in her room for about twenty minutes she was growing upset at what happened she didn't mean to make her mom cry she just wanted to try and get her parents together again.

"Mommy I'm sorry I made you cry" Mya said as she went in her parents room.

"Oh sweetie I'm fine honest, come here, how would you like to sleep in here tonight" Lita asked.

"I'd love to mommy can you tell me a story" Mya asked.

"Ok but aren't you tired" Lita asked.

"Nope" Mya said as she lay down next to Lita.

"Ok so what would you like to hear" Lita asked knowing she'd probably fall asleep soon.

"How did you meet daddy" Mya asked.

"Ok well I meet your daddy when we were in the WWE I didn't really see him much when he first arrived because we were running with different people" Lita said.

"Did you like daddy when you first meet him" Mya asked.

"Your daddy was so cocky it was unbelievable, he came up to me after I beat Trish for my second women's title and he asked me if I would go out with him" Lita smiled.

"Did you say yes" Mya asked.

"Actually no I didn't, you see your father was what you call, how do I put this he liked a lot of girls and I didn't want to be or end up like his other girlfriends" Lita said.

"Oh so how did you get together" Mya asked.

"Well your daddy was so persistent he wouldn't give up until I agreed to go out with him. I'm glad I did because if I hadn't we wouldn't have had you" Lita smiled.

"Mommy when did you know you wanted to marry daddy" Mya asked.

"We'd been together just over a year when your daddy proposed. I'd just won my third title and as I went backstage Randy was waiting for me he looked so cute standing there he had this big smile on his face. I ran into his arms I was so happy to be champ again, I'd worked really hard to get the title back" Lita smiled.

"What did daddy say after you won" Mya asked.

"After a few minutes of us just standing there in each other's arms, Randy pulled away and got down on one knee. I was so shocked I couldn't even speak, he told me he could love me forever, he wanted us to get married and one day have a family. I eventually found my voice after a few minutes of the shock wearing off I looked straight at him and said I love you of course I'll marry you and I kissed him" Lita smiled.

"Mommy you were a good wrestler weren't you" Mya asked.

"Yeah I was pretty good, I'm a four time women's champion" Lita smiled.

"Why did you leave" Mya asked.

"Well me and your daddy had been back from our honeymoon about two weeks when I realized something was up coz I was late so I took a test and I was right I was pregnant when I told you dad I'd never seen him so happy. I knew that I had to leave wrestling as much as I loved it I knew I had to put you first I didn't want you to grow up like I did going from place to place so I retired" Lita said.

"Do you ever miss it" Mya asked.

"Yeah sometimes, like when I watch it now and I see the current diva's I think me and Trish would rule it now as there wouldn't be much competition" Lita said.

"I would love to see you wrestle" Mya said.

"Maybe one day" Lita said hoping one day she could go back even if it was for a short time.

"Mommy can I become a wrestler like you and daddy" Mya asked.

"If you want to of course you can I'd much prefer if you wasn't doing something dangerous, but if it's something you really want to do me and your daddy can teach you but not until your old enough" Lita said.

"Ok mommy, teach me when I'm 6" Mya said.

"Oh no much later princess when you're old enough to know that it's really something you want to do I didn't start training until I was in my early twenties" Lita said hoping she'd change her mind about becoming a wrestler as much as she'd loved it she wanted something different for Mya.

"Ok goodnight mommy" Mya said as she started falling asleep.

"Goodnight baby" Lita said as she kissed her on the forehead.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 19**

A few days later Lita was making breakfast when her mom walked in.

"Hi mom" Lita said and hugged her.

"So what's been going on with you and Randy" Mom asked.

"It's a long story mom" Lita sighed as she left the kitchen and went in the lounge.

"I'm gonna stay here until you tell me" Mom said as she took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Ok well you know how Randy went to Europe and I was mad at him" Lita said tears forming in her eyes.

"I thought he left to come back" Mom asked confused.

"He did, but while he was there he cheated on me. I couldn't believe it I really thought he loved me mom now I can't help thinking he's been cheating all the times he's away" Lita cried.

"Why would you think that" Mom asked.

"Mom I never had to question Randy's love for me I trusted him with all my heart and he knew how I felt about cheating, I told him when we first got together if he ever cheated on me that's it we'd be over" Lita cried.

"So how did you find out" Mom asked.

"I read it in a magazine he lied about it at first then I found out from Maria. Then Randy told me the truth I broke with him and now he lives in his own place" Lita cried.

"Do you still wanna be with him" Mom asked.

"Mom I love him so much and I know how much all this is hurting Mya, but I can't, I can't be with him anymore I'll never be able to trust him" Lita cried.

"Li I'm not condoning what Randy did but if you don't give him a second chance you may live to regret it" Mom said hoping she would.

"I can't mom in swore to myself if I was with somebody and they cheated that'd be it" Lita cried.

"Lita has Randy changed since you've broke up" Mom asked.

"Yes I know he loves me mom, he regrets what happens every day all he wants is for us to be together again but I can't" Lita cried.

"Why Li I can see you really wanna be with him" Mom said.

"I do mom but I can't and won't put up with cheating, when I was little I saw what dad did to you I will not put up with that mom and Mya shouldn't have to see what I did" Lita cried.

"Oh Li I'm so sorry I always tried to shield you from that, but Randy's not your dad, see me and you father got together when we were 18 and not soon after I fell pregnant with your sister so we got married and I knew your dad loved me he just couldn't let go of all these other girls but I knew they didn't mean anything to him because he always came home to me" Mom said.

"Mom didn't it hurt to know dad was cheating on you, when I found out Randy had cheated on me it felt like I had my heart ripped out of my chest" Lita cried.

"Of course it hurt but I knew I couldn't leave him because I loved him too much and I didn't want you or your sister growing up without a father, so I just let it slide and pretended like it wasn't happening" Mom said.

"Mom I don't know how you could do that, I love dad mom but what he did to you wasn't right" Lita said.

"I know sweetie, but I don't want you to give up on Randy because you think he's like your father, because I know Randy he loves you and Mya he's not your father Li, yes he made a mistake but from what you've said he's tried to get you back. I bet he regrets it more than anything in this world" Mom said.

"I know mom but I can't" Lita cried.

"Li I don't want you to give up on love because of your father I couldn't live with myself if I thought all this hurt was my fault" Mom cried.

"Mom it's not your fault why can't men see what they have without going around seeing other women" Lita cried.

"Because that's how some men are, but Li Randy's different and I really think you should try and make this work, Li you need him and so does my and the babies your carrying they need their father" Mom said.

"I know mom, I just don't think I can let him back in, I really want to god I love him so much it hurts, but if I take him back I'd be wondering if he's cheating on me" Lita cried.

"I think you should start to trust him again then maybe when you know for sure, then be with him again" Mom said.

"I'll try" Lita said knowing she had to at least try she knew her mom was right she needed him.

"So where's my lovely granddaughter this morning" Mom asked.

"Oh she's still in bed I'll just go get her" Lita said and got up as she went outside in the hall she noticed Mya standing there crying. "Baby what's wrong" Lita asked wondering if she heard what was said.

"Hi Li, Princess" Randy said as he came in the house.

"I hate you I never wanna see you again" Mya cried as she ran upstairs.

"What the hell" Randy asked wondering what he did.

"Oh Randy I'm so sorry I thought she was asleep she must have heard me talking to mom" Lita said.

"Oh I guess she know why were not together anymore" Randy cried tears forming in his eyes.

"Randy she doesn't mean that I'll talk to her" Lita said.

"Well I guess I better go tell Mya I love her and I'm sorry" Randy cried as he left.

Lita didn't know what to do part of her wanted to go and be with Randy but she knew Mya needed her now so she headed up to her room.

"Mya can I come in" Lita asked as she knocked on the door.

"It's open" Mya cried.

"Baby are you ok, you shouldn't have heard what was said between nanny and me" Lita cried.

"Mommy how could he do that to you, I thought daddy loved you" Mya cried.

"Oh baby he does sometimes grownups do things that are stupid" Lita said as she pulled her in her arms.

"I hate him mommy I never wanna see him again I wish he wasn't my daddy" Mya cried.

"Mya I know right now you're mad at daddy but he loves you and I know you love him" Lita cried.

"No mommy I don't he hurt you I don't want him to be my daddy anymore I just want you" Mya cried.

"Oh baby I hope you change your mind because this is gonna hurt daddy" Lita cried.

"Why did he do this" Mya cried.

"Mya I don't know come on lets go downstairs and see Nanny" Lita said hoping her mom would make Mya less upset.

"Ok mommy" Mya said as Lita picked her up and carried her downstairs.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for reviews

**Chapter 20**

It's been a few days now since Mya told him she hated him Randy couldn't believe what was happening now he had nobody. He always believed things would be ok again, now he wasn't so sure. He was in too minds to start wrestling again, now that his family didn't want him anymore he could at least have wrestling. He knew he couldn't go back to the WWE after the way he left so he rang AJ to see if he could arrange a meeting to speak to the managers at TNA. AJ told him he'd get back to him but he was positive he'd be hired.

Randy knew that he had to tell Lita what he was doing so he went to the studio knowing she'd be there.

"Hi Randy what's up" Lita asked surprised to see him there.

"Hi so I've been thinking over the last couple of days about everything that's been going on and I don't want to hurt Mya or you anymore so I'm leaving I'm going to TNA" Randy cried.

"Randy you can't we need you" Lita said hoping he'd stay.

"I have to Li she hates me all I ever wanted to do was be a good father, my dad was never there for me growing up and I swore if I had kids I'd be the best dad I could be and I failed. I don't want to hurt Mya anymore so if she wants me gone I have to do that for her" Randy cried.

"Randy she never meant it you know she loves you, right now she's just hurting, you can't just leave her Randy and what about the twins" Lita asked hoping he'd change his mind.

"I'll be there Li I promised you that but right now I have to get away I know it might seem like I'm taking the cowards way out but I don't want my little girl to hurt anymore, she's happy with you Li and seeing me now hurts her because of what I stupidly done to you" Randy said.

"And you don't think this is gonna hurt her more Randy she's five years old kids say things all the time do you seriously think she hates you. Yes right now she mad but Randy you're her hero she loves you and you know she does if you leave you'll crush her and then I don't think she'll ever forgive you" Lita said hoping he'd listen.

"I don't know what to do anymore" Randy said and walked off he needed to think he knew Lita was right he couldn't leave again he had to make things right for them again.

After Randy left Lita was so confused she really hoped he didn't leave she knew that would wreck Mya. She had to go now and pick her up from Trish's she knew she had to talk to her make her see that Randy loves her.

As she was about to leave these two men came rushing in Lita couldn't believe what was happening one of them pulled out a gun.

"Tony what are we gonna do" the man with a gun asked.

"I don't know" Tony said.

Lita didn't know what to do she had to get out of there "Hi I'm just gonna go" Lita said not wanting to raise alarm who knew what they were capable of.

"You aint going anywhere" the man with a gun said.

"Please I have to go and pick up my daughter I swear I won't say anything" Lita pleaded hoping they'd let her go.

"I'm really sorry but we can't let you go" Tony said not wanting to scare her.

After about twenty minutes Lita was getting really worried her phone kept ringing she knew it was Trish she was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago to pick Mya up but they wouldn't let her pick up the phone.

"I really need to answer it, I was supposed to pick my daughter up Trish is probably worried I swear I won't tell her anything I just need to tell her I'm running late" Lita said hoping they let her answer it.

"Ok" Tony said.

"What in the hell" the man with a gun said.

"Luke we have too, if we don't someone will know something's wrong" Tony said hoping he wouldn't kick off again.

"Hi" Lita said as she answered the phone.

"Li where are you, why haven't you been answering your phone" Trish asked wondering what was going on.

"I, I'm stuck at work I won't be able to get Mya call Randy and tell him to take care of her and tell her I love her" Lita said.

"Li what the hell is going on" Trish asked as the phone went dead, she knew there was something wrong Lita wasn't making any sense. She knew she had to ring Randy to go and see her.

"Hi Trish what's up" Randy asked not expecting her to ring him after everything that's been going on.

"Randy its Lita there's something wrong I know it, I finally got hold of her to see where she was coz she's late for picking up Mya, she said she was stuck to tell Mya she loved her Randy you have to see if she's ok" Trish cried.

"Ok I'm going there now if you don't hear from me in half an hour call the police" Randy said hoping to god Lita was ok.

Randy rushed straight over there everything was locked he was banging on the door so hard he thought he was gonna break the glass.

"Li its Randy open up I know you're in here" Randy said hoping she'd open the door.

"That's my husband if we don't open it he'll get worried and break the door down" Lita said.

"Li please open up" Randy cried he was getting more and more worried as each minute passed.

"If he doesn't go I'll shoot him" Luke said.

"Oh god, Randy I'm fine I'll see you later" Lita yelled hoping he'd go.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see you" Randy yelled.

"Randy please just take care of Mya" Lita cried.

"Li what in the hell is going on if you don't open this door right now I'm gonna break it down" Randy yelled.

"We gotta open it" Tony said wishing none of this was happening.

"We can't are you that stupid why in the hell do I have to have a brother as dumb as you" Luke said getting annoyed.

"I'm opening it and it's your fault were in this mess" Tony said as he opened the door Randy came rushing in and Luke hit him on the head with the gun.

"Randy" Lita yelled as Randy hit the ground.

"What in the hell did you do that for" Tony asked.

After a few minutes Randy finally came round "Li are you ok" Randy asked.

"I'm fine you" Lita asked tears streaming down her face.

"I'm gonna get us out of here" Randy said.

"This whole time I was happy you weren't here, because I knew if anything happened to me Mya would still have you" Lita cried.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, you are my life I won't be able to go on without you" Randy cried.

"Randy I love you so much. I can't be without you anymore I thought I was gonna die without telling you how much you mean to me, I know now we have to try and make this work I don't wanna be without you anymore" Lita cried.

"I'm never losing you again I love you too much I promise I'm gonna get you out of here" Randy said and kissed her.

"Luke we've got to let them go this is stupid" Tony pleaded with his brother.

"Don't be stupid if we let them go we're going to jail for shore" Luke yelled.

"Ok just let Lita go" Tony pleaded.

"How about no" Luke laughed.

"Look my wife's pregnant please let her go if it's money you want I can get it for you just please let her go" Randy cried.

"I don't want your stinking money no one's going anywhere" Luke said as if this clown had any money anyway he thought.

"Please Luke this has nothing to do with them I won't let you hurt her" Tony said.

"And what are you gonna do" Luke pushed him.

This was Randy chance he had to take this man down who knew what he was capable of as Randy charged him Luke noticed and pulled the trigger Lita screamed as Randy hit the ground.

"Randy" Lita yelled as she rushed over to him.

"Luke what the hell is wrong with you why in the hell did you do that" Tony asked.

"Li I want you to do something for me" Randy asked.

"Ok what is it" Lita cried.

"I need you to be ok, I love you so much I've never been happier than I am when I'm with you and Mya, tell her I love her and I hope she can forgive me, take care of the twins, please be happy" Randy cried.

"Randy we're gonna get you out of here I can't lose you not again" Lita cried tears streaming down her face.

"Li I love you" Randy said as he felt his eye's getting heavy.

"Randy wake up please" Lita pleaded.

"We have to let her go I will not let you hurt her" Tony said.

"What is the big deal it's not like you know the woman" Luke said getting annoyed.

"Yes I do that's Lita the greatest woman's wrestler of all time and I will not let you hurt her, run" Tony yelled as he charged his brother.

Lita managed to get out of there and there was police everywhere then she herd another gunshot she just broke down she couldn't believe what happened. Then the police went rushing in there Luke was being arrested and put in a police car as paramedics tended to Randy and Tony she hoped to god Randy was ok.

Randy was rushed to hospital and Lita went with him she rang Trish and told her what happened, they were gonna meet her there.

Lita had been there twenty minutes when Trish and Mya arrived.

"Mommy" Mya cried as she ran in her arms.

"Hi baby god it's good to see you" Lita cried as she held on to her like her life depended on it.

"How's Randy" Trish asked hoping he'd be ok.

"I don't know they haven't told me anything yet" Lita cried.

"Mommy is daddy gonna be ok" Mya cried.

"I hope so" Lita cried.

"Mommy how am I gonna tell him I don't hate him, I love him mommy" Mya cried.

"I know you do and he knows that too" Lita cried.

"But how I told him I hate him I never wanted to see him again, mommy this is my fault" Mya cried.

"Mya this is not your fault this is that gun mans fault, your daddy told me to tell you he loves you and he hopes that you forgive him" Lita cried.

"Mommy I need to tell him I love him too" Mya cried.

"I know baby and you will because we can't lose him again" Lita cried.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews this wasn't how the original chapter went but my USB stick broke and it had the original chapter so I had to rewrite it from memory so I hope it's still good.

**Chapter 21**

It's been a couple of hours now since Randy was bought in and the doctor's still wasn't telling Lita anything. Thankfully Mya had fallen asleep Lita had never seen her daughter like this and she hoped to god Randy pulled through this because they needed him.

"Mrs Orton" the doctor said as he approached them in the waiting room.

"Please tell me Randy's ok" Lita cried as she got up from the chair trying not to wake Mya up.

"We managed to remove the bullet so he should be ok but where the bullet hit it just missed his spine. So there is a lot of swelling we won't know the extent of the damage until it's gone down, so there is a possibility he could be paralysed" the doctor said.

"Oh god can I see him please" Lita cried.

"Of course but I must worn you it might look scary with all the tubes and wires but they are keeping him alive" the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor" Lita said.

"Li I'll take Mya home ring me if there's any news" Trish said as she picked Mya up.

"Thanks Trish" Lita said and hugged her.

Lita couldn't believe what she saw when she went in the room Randy was lying in the bed with tubes everywhere she couldn't help but think this was all her fault if he hadn't come to get her he wouldn't be here now.

"You know if you talk to him he can hear you, people say it helps to come out of the coma" the nurse said as she noticed how uncomfortable Lita was.

"I huh thanks" Lita said as she took Randy's hand and sat next to him.

"I'll be back later if there's any problems ring the alarm and I'll come right in" the nurse said.

"Thank you, Randy please wake up we need you I can't do this without you, you have to wake up I don't think Mya will ever forgive herself if you don't. She blames herself she thinks this is all her fault but it's not it's mine if you hadn't come to the studio you wouldn't be here now. Randy I just got you back I can't lose you again we supposed to be a family how can we do that if your not here" Lita cried.

After Lita had been there about half an hour she fell asleep it had been a long day and she was exhausted. Randy woke up and he noticed Lita asleep as she had her head on his lap. She looked so peaceful he could tell she cried herself to sleep. He was so thankful she was ok he couldn't live with himself if he was fine and she wasn't.

"Li" Randy whispered as he stroked her hand.

"Randy" Lita yelled as she hugged him, "Oh Randy I was so scared" Lita cried.

"I'm ok what about you" Randy asked as he held her it felt so good her being in his arms again.

"I'm fine I managed to get out, Mya was here but Trish took her home I didn't want her to see you like this" Lita cried.

"I'm fine Li I'm never leaving you again" Randy said and kissed her on her forehead.

"Randy the doctor said you maybe paralyzed" Lita cried hoping to god he wasn't.

"We're gonna be ok Li as long as I've got you, Mya and the twins I can handle anything" Randy said he knew what life was like without them and he didn't want to be without them anymore.

"Randy please don't leave us again I couldn't take it" Lita cried.

"I'm not going anywhere you're stuck with me now" Randy smirked.

"Good" Lita laughed as she kissed him.

"Mrs Orton I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now while I do some tests" the doctor said.

"Ok Randy I'll be back in the morning" Lita said.

"Oh ok but I was hoping you'd give me a sponge bath" Randy pouted.

"Maybe tomorrow" Lita laughed and kissed him.

"Li it's good to see you smile again" Randy said as Lita was leaving.

"What can I say you do that to me, I'll see you tomorrow" Lita said as she left.

"So Doc what's the diagnosis" Randy asked hoping he was gonna be fine.

"Well from the looks of it you're gonna be fine I'm sure your wife told you about the paralyzes" the doctor asked.

"She did, but I know I'm gonna be ok I've been through worse than this in the ring" Randy said.

"Hopefully your right, we will know more when the swelling goes down and due to you good health you should be up and around in no time" the doctor said.

"Thanks doc" Randy said.

When Lita got home Trish and Mya was in the lounge watching TV.

"Li how's Randy" Trish asked as Lita came in the lounge.

"Well he said he's gonna be just fine, I was so scared Trish then he woke up I've never been so happy" Lita cried as she took a seat next to Mya.

"Thank god, Mya woke up on the way here she was mad at me for taking her away from you I had to explain to her that daddy needed you, she eventually fell asleep again about ten minutes ago" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish for staying with her, I better get her up to bed" Lita said as she picked her up.

"Ok I'll meet you tomorrow at the hospital" Trish said.

"Ok I'm gonna go first thing" Lita said as Trish was leaving.

"Mommy" Mya sighed sleepy.

"Hi princess, go back to sleep" Lita whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mommy is daddy ok" Mya asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"He's fine baby we can see him in the morning" Lita said.

"Mommy can I stay in your room tonight" Mya asked.

"Of course you can come on lets get to bed or we'll be to tired to see daddy" Lita said as she carried her upstairs.

"I love you mommy" Mya said and hugged her.

"I love you too" Lita said as she placed Mya on her bed and lay beside her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I've been really busy at college I only have one more week left now so I should be able to update more.

**Chapter 22**

Lita woke up around eight thirty Mya was still asleep so she decided to go down and make them some breakfast before they saw Randy. While she was making breakfast Mya ran downstairs into the kitchen and hugged her.

"Morning baby what's wrong" Lita asked as she hugged her.

"I was scared mommy, I woke up and you weren't there" Mya cried.

"I'm sorry maybe I should have woke you up before I came down to make breakfast" Lita said.

"It's ok mommy can we go and see daddy now" Mya asked.

"We can after we've had something to eat" Lita said as she put Mya's food on the table.

"Ok mommy" Mya said and started eating.

When they got to the hospital Randy was reading the paper. Mya was so excited all the way to the hospital now she was scared and hid behind Lita.

"Hi Randy" Lita said to get his attention.

"Li thank god it's you people have been coming in and out all morning" Randy said.

"Mya go and say hello to daddy" Lita asked as Mya was still hiding behind her.

"Hi princess" Randy chocked out worried if she still hated him.

"Hi" Mya cried as she slowly came out from behind Lita.

"Princess don't cry I'm gonna be just fine" Randy said.

"I'm sorry Daddy" Mya cried and ran over to him.

"Princess this is not your fault" Randy said and hugged her.

"Daddy I don't hate you I was just mad don't leave" Mya cried.

"Mya I'm not going anywhere I can't be without you and mommy anymore" Randy said and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you daddy" Mya said.

"I love you too princess so what you been doing these last through days" Randy asked.

"Not much I'm going to play basketball with the guys later" Mya said.

"Really can I come" Randy asked.

"Don't be silly daddy you not well maybe next time" Mya laughed,

"Oh but I'm sure I'll be fine wheelchair basketball is supposed to be fun" Randy suggested.

"Randy stop messing with her you know you can't go and I was thinking we could spend the day together" Lita said.

"I think mommy's right maybe it would be best if I stayed here you go and have fun" Randy said he liked the idea of spending the day with his wife even if he was stuck in a hospital bed.

"Ok daddy, mommy when daddy better is he coming home" Mya asked hoping he was.

"Of course we need to look after him make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble" Lita said.

"Hey I resent that I'm not that bad" Randy pouted.

"Yo dog what's up" John asked as he and Torrie came in the room.

"Hey John, Torrie well as you can see I've been shot" Randy replied to John's usual entrance.

"Hey Li, Mya how about we go and get something while these to clowns catch up" Torrie suggested.

"We'd love to, babe we'll be back soon be good" Lita said and kissed him.

"I'm always good and Torrie the only clown in the room is vanilla ice hear" Randy laughed at the face John was giving him.

"Bye Daddy, uncle John" Mya said as she took her mom's hand.

"Bye princess" Randy said as Randy took some grapes "Hey they're mine Randy said and slapped his arm.

"What I only took a few keep your hair on oh I forgot you aint got any" John joked.

"John leave him he's already been through enough" Torrie told her husband as they were about to leave.

"Yeah ok later shorty" John said as he took as seat next to Randy.

"Damn I don't know how she puts up with you" Randy shacked his head how did he ever get girls to go out with him let alone marry him he's an idiot.

"What can I say she loves me" John smiled.

"Yeah, yeah big head so what brings you here" Randy asked.

"Nothin much I just heard you been shot so I came to see if your ok, so how the nurses been treating you" John asked.

"They're nice I guess, but before you mind get's it all wrong I just got my wife back I aint even gonna go there, and hello have you seen my wife no one compares" Randy said.

"Yeah, I get you so she took you back then and all it took was for you to get shot maybe you should have done that sooner then I wouldn't have had to deal with you moping around (I lost my wife she don't love me no more) man you were pathetic" John said.

"Hey I was a wreck my wife the love of my life had left me I had to leave my family I was allowed to be depressed how would you be if Torrie left you" Randy asked.

"Ok I get your point so how is Li these past through days couldn't have been easy for her the shooting must have been quite stressful, you know with her being pregnant and everything" John asked.

"Yeah everything's fine she's going to the doctors later to make sure everything ok, I can't wait man soon I'm gonna have three kids" Randy smiled still in shock that they were having twins.

"Yeah so what you hoping for" John asked knowing if it was Torrie pregnant he'd want a girl as they've got two boys but Randy already has a daughter so he must want boys.

"I'm hoping for a boy and a girl, but as long as they healthy I'm happy" Randy said.

"Who would have thought ten years ago when we started in the WWE me and you married with children" John said.

"I know good init" Randy smiled knowing what they were both like when they started well that was until he met and fell in love with Lita he daren't think what would have happened if he hadn't found her.

"So Li how are you, I can't even bare to think what you've been through these last few months" Torrie said as they took a seat in the hospital café.

"Yeah it's been the worst time of my life but hopefully things are turning around now, Randy and I are together again I'm gonna be a mom again to twins soon and hopefully Randy will pull through this" Lita said.

"He should be fine, I remember when I hurt my bike the doctors said I wouldn't walk again I said excuse me I will walk again because I'm a wrestler and we're strong people and I was right and Randy's tougher than me he'll pull through this I know he will" Torrie said.

"I know so how's the baby I'm sorry we couldn't come to the party he's great Toby's been great with him I thought Toby would resent having a baby around because he'd take the attention from him but he loves it" Torrie said.

"Mya's so excited about us having twins I think she's gonna be an awesome big sister" Lita said as she saw Mya playing in the play area.

"I guess we better be getting back to the guys god knows what they've been up to while we've been here" Torrie said know what John was like.

"Good idea, come on Mya we're gonna go and see daddy" Lita said and Mya ran over to her.

Lita couldn't believe their ears Randy and John was arguing over who the better wrestler is.

"Now boys grow up we all know Randy's a better wrestler" Torrie joked.

"See I told you, even your wife agrees with me" Randy laughed.

"No Tor John is way better I mean come on you can't see me" Lita laughed.

"See Pandy listen to your lovely wife she knows what she's talking about" John laughed.

"Hey I'm hurt" Randy pouted.

"You'll get over it" Lita said and kissed him.

"Daddy can you beat Uncle John" Mya asked.

"Well I have beaten him and he's beaten me, I just think I'm better" Randy said.

"Ok to settle it how about when you better we have a match and the winner is the best" John suggested.

"Yeah ok as long as it's ok with Lita" Randy asked.

"Oh go on you but not until the doctor say's you one hundred percent" Lita said.

"We'll we've got to go, if you want Mya can come with us" Torrie suggested.

"Thanks Torrie, I'll see you later by John" Lita said.

"Later girl, later dog" John said and tapped Randy in the arm.

"Later John, by Torrie, I'll see you later princess" Randy said.

"By daddy Mya said and hugged him.

"Li when you said John was better you didn't really mean it did you" Randy asked after they left.

"Maybe" Lita laughed.

"Oh come on babe I'm way better than Cena" Randy pouted.

"Oh ok your better, happy now" Lita laughed.

"Much better" Randy said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm so sorry for not updating I got writers block for this story but I'm going to try and update more.**

**Chapter 23**

It's now been a couple of weeks now since Randy was shot he's doing much better now and he's getting ready to go home. He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have Lita through all this she never left his side.

"Daddy" Mya said as she came and sat on his lap.

"Hi princess so how was school" Randy asked.

"It was good, I painted you a picture and mommy put it on the fridge so you can see it when you come home" Mya smiled.

"Really I can't wait, you know I'm coming home today princess" Randy smiled it felt so good to be going home he'd been away so long now and he never wanted to leave again.

"I know mommy told me, and she got you a present daddy, but I'm not allowed to tell you what it is" Mya said.

"Really well I wonder what it is" Randy smiled this was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

When Randy got home everything seemed the same he wondered how things were going to work with the stairs he was still in the wheel chair so things were going to be difficult.

"So Randy the other day I was speaking with your doctor and he told me that one of the conditions he was letting you out early was if you had lots of rest so with Jeff and Trish's help we turned the spare room downstairs into our bedroom and I've also got another surprise for you but you'll have to wait for that" Lita smiled as she wheeled him into their new bedroom.

"Babe I don't know what to say thank you for doing this for me it's perfect can I please have my other present" Randy asked as he pulled her on to his lap.

"What do you think Mya do you think daddy needs the other present right now or should we make him wait" Lita laughed at the pout he was giving her.

"No mommy show him now, daddy your going to love it" Mya smiled she loved helping her mom do this for him it made her feel grown up.

"Well ok then" Lita smiled as she got up she knew Randy was going to love it he wanted to do this ever since they moved in.

Randy couldn't believe what he saw he couldn't believe they did this in such a short time he didn't know what he did to deserve this after all the hurt he caused them he wasn't expecting this it was too much.

"You like" Lita asked as she sat on his lap again.

"Babe I love, thank you for doing this for me" Randy smiled as he kissed her.

"I didn't know what games to get so Jeff helped me with that, the tv's the biggest one I could buy and the guy in the shop said the playstation three is the best console out there but if you wanna change it you can I'm going to add more stuff in here when your better and I thought we could decided on things together" Lita rambled on.

"Li babe stop rambling I love it it's perfect just like you" Randy smiled and kissed her with all the love he held for this woman.

"Daddy I helped mommy decorate and we painted pictures see" Mya said as she showed her dad what she done.

"Come here princess" Randy smiled as he picked her up "thank you as well for doing this for me so how about a game of guitar hero" he asked as he wheeled them over to the console.

"Randy I'm going to get started on diner you two be good" Lita said as she left the room it felt so good him being home again now she felt whole and safe. She never wanted to lose him again she didn't think she could take that.

"Ok babe don't be long we want you to play as well" Randy said as he stared strumming the guitar.

While diner was cooking Lita went back into the gaming room and she smiled as she saw Randy and Mya playing the game Randy was trying to stop Mya from winning and from the looks of it it wasn't working.

"Daddy stop cheating" Mya laughed.

"I'm not cheating its called distraction I's distracting you" Randy smiled he didn't know how she was so good it's not like they played the game before.

"Randy, stop cheating it's not Mya's fault she's better than you" Lita laughed as she walked over to them Mya was winning by a long shot.

"Hey I've never played this game before and I'm letting her win isn't that right princess" Randy asked.

"No your not I'm winning mommy see I'm better than daddy" Mya laughed.

"I don't wanna play anymore you two are picking on me" Randy pouted.

"Oh my poor baby, will this make you feel better" Lita asked as she sat on his lap.

"A little" Randy smiled.

"Um how about this" Lita said and she lowed her face and kissed him.

"Um well that's better lets do that again" Randy said and brought his lips back to his wife he missed this and never wanted to go another day without kissing her she was his world and he was never letting go of her ever again.

"Randy" Lita smiled as she pulled away from him she wanted to continue kissing him but Mya was in the room.

"Ok I'll kiss you later, so Mya what would you like to do now" Randy asked.

"Can we watch Beauty and the Beast" Mya asked it was one of her favourite movies.

"Oh ok" Randy said as he wheeled over to the couch and got out of his chair.

"Randy do you need any help" Lita asked as she noticed him struggling.

"No I'm fine I can do this" Randy said as he finally made it on the couch he could have asked Lita to help but he couldn't she was pregnant and he was going to add any pressure on her he had to learn to do things like this if he was going to spending a lot of time in this chair he just hoped he could walk again soon he hated being helpless.

"Randy you know if you need me I'm here I hate seeing you struggle" Lita sighed she knew how stubborn he could be.

"Babe I'm fine see now come and lay with me while we watch this movie" Randy smiled as she walked over to him and laid next to him on the couch.

After putting the movie in Mya went to lay with her parents this was how life should be Randy thought as he sat with the two most important people in his life.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
